Sonics' Teacher
by SoniktheSparxMaster152
Summary: Here's a little treat from me, people! The son of Sonic and Amy goes on a Pokemon journey and meets many people and makes many enemies along the way as well as meet and catch many new Pokemon with his Pikachu at his side and a shiny Gyarados at his arsenal! Plus, he could be the solution of a few certain Legendary Pokemon to hone their many mysterious powers! Read on and find out!


Sonics' Teacher

Well, hi there! I got to tell you a story. This is a little different for the stories I talk about! You see, I was 11 and befriended a Pichu. One day, Sparx and I was playing in the woods when, out of nowhere this huge red Gyarados came out of the lake we were playing by and attacked Sparx! "Sparx! Hang on, buddy! I'll save you!" I yelled, "Leave him alone, you bully!" I hopped on Gyarados and pounded on his back. Gyarados flung me off and I crashed into a tree. "Ow," I groaned in agony, "Leave my buddy alone." Sparx was in scratches and bruises. He limped over to me and hugged me tightly. I broke my arm, sprained my wrist, and was bleeding from my mouth and head. Gyarados roared and lunged at us full force! We were goners, but a 40-something man and a young 14 year old girl saved me. The man used an Electabuzz and the girl had a Meganium. "Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" he yelled. "Meganium, use Aromatherapy on the boy and his Pichu," the girl said kindly. The Electabuzz zapped Gyarados and Meganium healed Sparx and me. I was so confused about what just happened. "W-who are you?" I asked the man and the girl. "My name is Jamie and this is my dad, Lt. Surge," the girl introduced, "He's Vermillion City's Gym Leader." "Really?! Cool!" I yelled, "Um, I know I'm not trainer material but can you guys teach me more about Pokémon and how to love them like I love Sparx?" "What?! How can you say that about yourself? You put yourself in the line of fire for your Pichu! YOU ARE TRAINER MATERIAL!" Lt Surge yelled, laughing his head off. "Besides, you love your Sparx. But, we'll train you. Right, Dad?" Jamie said to her dad. "Of course! Come with us!" Lt. Surge said. "Wait! I got to tell my Mom and Dad. Be right back. Come on, Sparx!" I said. –Home- "Mom! Dad!" I yelled. "Hey, Bradley. Did you have fun?" Mom asked. "Yeah! But um… I was attacked by a red Gyarados at the lake," I said, "But a Gym Leader saved me and he told me he could teach me how to become a Pokemon Trainer. Can I? Please?!" The shocked looks on their faces made me doubt what I told them. "You were attacked?!" Mom yelled. "A red Gyarados?!" Dad yelled. Mom was 20 when she had me and now her birthday had passed 12 weeks ago. Dad is 32 and Mom is 31. Brittany and I were their only kids. "Y-yeah…" I stammered, "W-why?" "Brad, a red Gyarados is really rare. Did you say by the lake?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, I did. What? Is it bad?" I asked. KNOCK KNOCK! Someone's at the door. I went to the door and opened it. "Jamie?" "Hey, Bradley. Did you ask them yet?" Jamie asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Pichu!" Sparx said. "ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!" a Pokemon roared. "The red Gyarados!" I yelled, "Jamie, RUN!" "Bradley, go!" Dad yelled, "Go train with Lt. Surge!" "Huh?! I didn't tell you the Gym Leader's name!" I yelled. "We know! Take Brittany with you!" Mom yelled. "Mama..." Brittany said fearfully. "Pichu!" Sparx yelled. "DUCK!" Jamie yelled. The red Gyarados used Dragon Pulse on our house. "MOM! DAD!" Brittany and I screamed. "WE'RE OK! GO!" Mom yelled. "Come on, guys!" Jamie yelled. We ran away to Route 1. The red Gyarados chased us! "Eek! It's chasing us!" Brittany yelled, "Help us! Please help us!" "DAD!" Jamie yelled. Gyarados had us trapped! "Dad, help!" Sparx was ready to battle! "Sparx, use Volt Tackle!" I yelled. Sparx smashed into Gyarados! "Iron Tail!" Sparx hit Gyarados with his tail! "ThunderBolt!" Sparx shocked Gyarados with 1,000 volts of electricity! Gyarados fainted! "Yes! Go, Poke Ball!" I threw a red and white ball at Gyarados! Gyarados disappeared inside! The Poke Ball landed on the ground. It shook once, twice, 3 times, 4, times. CLICK! I smiled and ran to the Poke Ball! "Yes! I got a Shiny Red Gyarados!" I cheered, jumping in the air. "Chu!' Sparx cheered. "Well done, Bradley! You got a lot of potential!" Lt. Surge said from behind us. Sparx hopped onto my shoulder and smiled. "Follow me. We have a long road ahead of us." –Vermillion City- "Wow! This place is amazing!" I yelled. "Just great! Who left the door open?!" Lt. Surge yelled angrily. "Dad, I think you left it open by accident," Jamie said. "Oh," Lt. Surge said. Jamie sighed and led me and Sparx inside. "Ow! Something shocked me!" I yelled in pain, shaking my hand furiously. "This gym is full of electricity, so it has tubes running through the walls. So, be careful not to touch the walls," Jamie explained. "Now you tell me," I muttered. "Chu!" Sparx said, looking at me. "Not to worry, buddy. I'm fine," I told Sparx. "Hey, Bradley! Why were you playing by that lake? Do you like the outdoors?" Jamie asked me. "Yeah, I always like to go out and play. I feel like I belong out there," I said, "And plus, Sparx hates to be inside for a long time." "Oh, I get it. You love the outdoors," Lt. Surge said. "Anyway, what should I learn first?" I asked. "Bring out your Gyarados," Lt. Surge said. "Um, ok," I said and tossed out Gyarados' Poke Ball. Gyarados came out and roared! "Yikes!" I shouted. "Don't get scared!" Lt. Surge shouted, "He's waiting on your command!" "Stop, Serpent!" I yelled his nickname. He stopped and looked at me. "Ok, wow! It worked. Serpent, come here," I said. Serpent moved to me and purred. I petted his head and I smiled. "Pichu!" Sparx said. Serpent gave Sparx a ride. "All he needed was some friends," Lt. Surge said to me, "Let's get started! First, I need you to tell Sparx to use Volt Tackle!" "Sparx, use Volt Tackle!" I yelled. Sparx sped to the targets in front of him with lightning speed, yellow light surrounding him! WHAM! Sparx ran to me and hopped on my shoulder. "Not bad, kid. Now tell Serpent to use Dragon Pulse," Lt. Surge said. "Ok. Serpent, use Dragon Pulse!" I yelled. Serpent fired a giant blue sphere from his mouth at another target! BOOM! The target was destroyed! "Very good! Now, in some cases, you encounter a wild Pokémon who's really aggressive. You must be prepared for any attack!" Lt. Surge explained. "Yes, sir," I replied. "Sometimes it's better to have a versatile team than 1 type like a Gym Leader," Lt. Surge said, "But it's up to you to choose what best suits you. Ok, Brad?" "Ok, I understand," I said. "Good. That's enough for today. Call your friends back," Lt. Surge said. "Sparx, Serpent! It's time to go!" I called. "Chu!" Sparx said. Serpent roared and both of them came over to me. "Hey, where should I stay?" I asked Jamie. "The hotel inside the Pokemon center," Jamie said. "Ok! See you tomorrow!" I said, going out the door. –Inside the center; that night- "Serpent, return!" I called, putting him back in the Poke Ball, "Sparx, let's go inside- Whoa! Who's that?!" I was talking about a blonde-haired, green-eyed girl with a Piplup and a mysterious egg. She saw me and blushed. I walked over to her and blushed, too. "H-hi," she whispered. "Hello, I'm Bradley. But, you can call me Sonic. What's your name?" I introduced. "Katherine Annabelle Pryde, but you can call me Kitty. You have funny looking hair," she said. "You look like an angel with your hair! I'm not kidding," I complimented. "R-really? T-thank you," Kitty said, "You're really kind. I like you." "Thank you! I like you, too," I said. "Piplup!" Piplup said angrily and used Drill Peck at my stomach, making me stagger holding my stomach in pain. "Ow," I groaned. "SeaSprite, why'd you do that?!" Kitty said angrily, "Apologize!" "Pip," SeaSprite said sadly. "I'm so sorry, Bradley. I'll go now," Kitty said and walked away. "Wait, Kitty!" I called after her but she didn't hear me. She went to the back doors and disappeared. I looked at where she sat. The egg! She left her PokeEgg! "Chu! Pichu!" Sparx yelled. "Wait, Kitty! You left your Pokemon Egg!" I yelled and picked it up. "Wait!" I ran to the back doors and pushed it open. I ran down the long hallways, searching for Kitty, calling her name! "Kitty!" "Pichu!" Sparx yelled, running beside me. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! SOMEONE, HELP ME!" I heard a voice screaming for help! That was Kitty! "Kitty! Hang on; I'm coming to save you!" I ran to the sound of the scream! I stopped to see a man about 36 choking her! "Sparx, Iron Tail!" Sparx hit him away from Kitty! I ran to her! "Are you ok?" I asked Kitty. "Y-yeah. Thank you," Kitty said. I helped her up to her feet. "You forgot this." I gave her the Pokemon egg. The egg started to glow! "No!" Hoyt yelled and lunged at us! I grabbed him and tossed him into the wall! "Leave her alone!" I yelled. Yeah, I know. I was 11. What did you expect me to do? Curse? Nah! Anyway, Hoyt got up. "Mana!" a Pokémon's voice said. I turned to Kitty to see her holding a small blue Pokemon. "Piplup!" SeaSprite smiled. "Let's get going!" I panicked. I was scared. I was never in a situation like that. Kitty and I ran. A little later, we ran into a girl with black hair. An Archanine was following her. "Hey! Are you ok? We're so sorry!" I said. "I'm ok. Where are you off to so quickly?" she asked. "Running from him!" Kitty said. Hoyt stopped. "There you are," Hoyt smirked. "No," Kitty whimpered. Archanine stepped up and growled at Hoyt. "Stay away from these kids!" the girl said. "And, who are you?" Hoyt asked her. "Faith! Aros, Crunch!" she yelled. Her Archanine bit Hoyt's arm! "Ow! You little!" Hoyt snarled and stuck Aros with a tranquilizer dart! Aros released Hoyt and fell asleep. "Aros!" Faith said. She rushed over to Aros. "Sparx, it's our turn! ThunderBolt!" I yelled. Sparx shot a jagged bolt at him. He ducked out of the way. "Thunder Wave!" Sparx launched an electric net at Hoyt! He was caught in it! "Gotcha! Volt Tackle!" Sparx raced at Hoyt full speed, surrounded by a yellow cover of electricity! He smashed into Hoyt! "Oof!" Hoyt grunted. Hoyt held his stomach in pain. "Faith, now's our chance! RUN!" I yelled and took Kitty's hand. Faith put Aros back in its Poke Ball and followed me. We stopped at my room. I opened the door and let Faith and Kitty in first. I closed the door behind me and locked it. "Whew! That was close!" I panted. "Y-yeah," Kitty whispered. She was terrified. Poor Kitty, I felt really bad for her. I heard footsteps outside my door! "Shh! I hear him!" I mouthed the words. They both nodded. "Where did they go? They couldn't have gone far. I'll check down these hallways. I'll search all night for Katherine if I have to!" Hoyt's voice yelled, "I know you're hiding, Kathy! I'll find you!" Kitty's face went pale, then green. I looked at her, as if saying, "Take a deep breath. Calm yourself." She nodded and her face color went back to normal. She held the baby Manaphy in her arms. The footsteps went away, and I sighed. "I don't think it's safe to leave yet, Kitty. I think you should stay here," I told her, "You too, Faith." "Ok," Kitty said softly. "Got it," Faith nodded. –A Few Hours Later- -1:07 A.M. - I shot up from my nightmare, drenched with sweat. Sparx got up and looked at me. "It's ok, bud. Just another nightmare," I whispered. Sparx nodded and went back to sleep. I looked over at Kitty. She was sound asleep. Why does this Hoyt person want her so badly? What is his purpose? Also, who is she? A Manaphy egg is extremely rare to the world. How'd she find one? Does she have any family? Maybe I should ask her when she wakes up. She slowly opened her green eyes. "Huh? Oh. Hi, Bradley. What's wrong?" Kitty asked. I asked her, "Who's Hoyt, and why he is after you?" "I-I honestly don't know. He never told me," Kitty said. "Do you have any family?" I asked. "Yeah, a Mom, a Dad, and 5 sisters," Kitty said, "You?" "I also have a Mom, a Dad, 2 sisters, and 2 brothers. My older sister and my 2 older brothers are always traveling. My twin sister is at home with Mom and Dad," I said, "The Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, is training me to become a trainer." "Really?" Kitty said. "Yeah," I smiled. "I always wanted to become a Breeder someday," Kitty told me. "I hope you make it," I said. "You too," Kitty yawned, "Good night, Sonic." "Good night, Kitty," I smiled and fell asleep. –Morning Time- -6:59 A.M. - I got up and stretched my arms out. I let out a big yawn. I looked and Kitty was still sleeping. "Hey, Kitty. It's morning," I whispered. She opened her eyes and got up. "Good morning, Sonic," Kitty giggled for some reason. "What?" I asked. She pointed at my hair. Sparx is on my head! "Hey, buddy. Um… You're sleeping on my head again," I said. "Pichu," Sparx yawned and hopped off. My hair was standing up. Kitty giggled some more. I shook my head and my hair returned to normal. "Slept good, I see," Faith joked. "Oh, cut it out," I said. "I gotta go. Mom and Dad will be mad at me," Kitty said. "Which room are they in?" I asked. "Um… I'm not sure?" Kitty said confused. Faith and I fainted. "I guess we gotta look for them ourselves," I said, getting up and walked to the door. I opened the door and a woman with black hair tied up in a ponytail and covered in a bathrobe was standing there. "Wah!" I screamed. "Mom?" Kitty said. "Katherine Annabelle Pryde! You had everyone worried sick! Why were you with a boy?!" Mrs. Pryde asked angrily. "B-But M-Mom, I-I can explain," Kitty stammered. "No buts! March!" Mrs. Pryde growled. "Bye, Bradley," Kitty said sadly. She walked out. "Wait a minute! I mean no disrespect, but I saved your daughter's life last night!" I argued. "Mom, he's telling the truth!" Kitty said. "I'm a witness!" Faith said. "All right, what happened?" Mrs. Pryde sighed. I explained what happened last night to Kitty's mother. "Well, it doesn't excuse her from not telling us!" Mrs. Pryde said. "Um… Mom, I think I like Bradley," Kitty blushed. "Say what now?" I asked stupidly. "You what?" Mrs. Pryde asked. "I LIKE BRADLEY!" Kitty said more clearly. "You like me?" I asked. "Yes. I appreciated how you protected me from Hoyt, and you were so honest with me," Kitty said. "Oh. Wow, I'm dumbfounded by this. I mean, surprised," I smiled and blushed. I rubbed the back of my head. Kitty ran up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I stood there surprised. "Whoa," I said breathlessly. "Aww! That's too precious!" Faith squealed. "Kitty, I know. But, you can't see him for a while, you know that," Mrs. Pryde said. "You say what now?" I asked. "I'm leaving for Unova today," Kitty said. "TODAY?!" I yelled. "Yeah. I hope I can meet you again in the future," Kitty smiled weakly. "Yeah, me too," I said, "I'll never forget you, Kitty." She sadly walked out. Aw, man. I'm gonna miss her a lot. "Chu," Sparx said, nudging my leg. I looked down and petted his head. "Hey. It's ok, Sonic," Faith said. I then saw… Kitty's headband! "Oh, geez! Kitty, wait! You forgot something!" I called. No answer. I picked up her headband. "I got to find her!" I raced out the open door. –Outside- I stopped and asked an old man, "Did you see a girl with her mother and family walk by here?" "Yes. They said something about going to the boat docks," he said. "Thanks," I said and ran to the Vermillion Harbor. Then, a bright flash appeared out of nowhere! I looked down to Sparx. He's evolving? He evolved into a Pikachu! "Wow! Awesome! I'm proud of you, Sparx!" I smiled. "Pika!" Sparx smiled. "The S.S. Unova will be leaving in 5 minutes! All aboard!" the loudspeaker called. "Uh oh," I said, "Make a run for it!" I tripped over something! A rock, maybe? Wait, rocks don't cry! Kitty's Manaphy! I picked him up and held him in my arms. "It's ok, Manaphy," I whispered softly. Manaphy stopped crying and snuggled in my arms. "Um… Bradley? Boat? Emergency?" Sparx spoke. "Did you just say something? And, how did I just understand what you just say?!" I asked. "You can understand me?!" Sparx panicked. "Ack! I almost forgot! Find the S.S. Unova!" I said to Sparx. "RUN!" Sparx yelled. Sparx and I took off. The 2 of us searched every boat dock, when I saw the S.S. Unova… LEAVING THE HARBOR! "OH NO! WAIT!" I screamed helplessly. Too late. The cruise is going away. Forget it! I'm not gonna give up! I threw out Serpent's Poke Ball. Serpent came out! "Serpent, we have to go after the cruise! Can you help me?" I asked him. He nodded yes. I hopped on Serpent's back. "Come on, Sparx!" Sparx hopped on. "Ok, Serpent! Full speed ahead!" Serpent swims pretty fast! He's catching up to the cruise. –Writer's P.O.V- "Faster, Serpent!" 11 year old Bradley Masters said to his Gyarados. Serpent the Red Gyarados roared in response and caught up with the cruise. "Hey! Kitty!" 11 year old Kitty Pryde stepped onto the deck. She leaned over the railing and saw Bradley waving to her. "Bradley? What're you doing here?!" Kitty called. "Um… I believe this is yours!" he said, holding up Manaphy. "Bibi! Oh, thank you so much, Bradley! That's so sweet of you!" Kitty smiled. Bibi the Manaphy floats up to Kitty's outstretched arms. He hugs her tightly. "Mana!" he smiled. "Lift me up to the deck, Serpent," Bradley told Serpent. Serpent raises his head to the deck and Bradley and Sparx hops on the boat. "Sorry to do this, but I think you left a little something back at the room." With 1 quick motion, he kisses Kitty on the lips for 10 seconds. When they pulled apart, Kitty giggles and blushes. "Wow. You like me that much?" Kitty smiled. "Yeah, pretty much," Bradley blushed. She turned to the sunrise and gasped. "What?" "Look! It's so beautiful!" She points to the sunrise. A rainbow appears over the sun. Then, they see a Pokemon flying over the rainbow. "Whoa. I agree," Bradley said, "Yikes! I forgot! I have to get going! Good luck on becoming a Breeder in Unova!" Bradley hopped off the deck, landing on Serpent's head. Kitty stood there, thinking then finally calling, "Wait!" She looked over the edge. "I'm coming with you!" "Really?" Bradley smiled, looking up. "Dad, can I please stay here in Kanto?" Kitty asked her dad. "Sure, Kitten. Go ahead," Kitty's father said. "Yay!" Kitty cheered and hugged her father, "I promise I'll call every day!" Serpent's head popped into view behind her. "Well? You coming or what?" Bradley smiled. He held out his hand and she took it. –Vermillion Gym- -1 Year Later- -Bradley's P.O.V. - "Huff huff. Man, your training is intense, Teacher," I gasped. Serpent and Sparx lay on the ground exhausted. "Well, tomorrow, you're setting out on your own as a Trainer. My training sessions with you is a cakewalk compared to what the real world has to offer," Teacher said to me. "Huh?" I said, "Aw, man!" Jamie giggled. "At least you won't have to travel alone," Kitty smiled. "That's a relief," I smiled, standing up. –The Next Day- -Pallet Town- "Hello! Here's our 3rd trainer!" the man said. "Hey! I saw you a year ago! Vermillion City!" I said. "Right. My name is Prof. Oak. And you are?" he asked. "Bradley," I said. "Hi! I'm Hilda," the girl said. "And, I'm Satoni," the guy said. "Please direct your attention to the lab table," Prof. Oak said. The 3 of us turned to the table. A set of 3 Poke Balls and 3 devices lay on the table. "In these three Poke Balls is your choice of three starter Pokemon. Please choose your Poke Ball." The 3 of us stepped forward. "Hmm… I choose this one," I said, picking up the middle one. "I choose this one!" Hilda smiled, picking up the right Poke Ball. "Then, I guess I get this one," Satoni said, picking up the left Poke Ball. I tossed out the Poke Ball, and a Chimchar came out. "Char! Chimchar!" Chimchar smiled and hopped onto my shoulder. "Chu!" Sparx smiled. Hilda tossed out her Poke Ball, and an Oshawott came out. "Osha! Oshawott!" Oshawott smiled. Hilda smiled and picked up Oshawott. Finally, Satoni tossed out his Poke Ball, and a Bulbasaur came out. "Bulba! Saur," Bulbasaur smiled. "Pretty cool," Satoni smiled. "Now that you met your partners, I have a request for you," Prof. Oak said. "Sure! What do you need?" I asked. "I would like- YAH! The Pokedexes have been stolen!" Prof. Oak yelled. "Uh oh," Satoni said. "Quick! I need your help!" Prof. Oak said, "Find out who stole my Pokedexes!" "We're on it!" Hilda said. "Yes, Professor!" I said. "Don't worry. We'll catch those thieves!" Satoni said. "Let's go, guys!" I told everyone. Satoni and Hilda nodded and the 3 of us raced out of the lab. "Hey, you! Stop right there!" Satoni yelled. 2 people and a Meowth turned around. "What is this, Free Stuff Day?! Give those Pokedexes back NOW!" I yelled. Then, those 3 dragged on about some lame motto. "Now, gather under the name of Team Rocket!" they said in unison. "Team Racket? What's that?" Hilda asked. Satoni and I fainted. "No, Hilda. It's Team Rocket," I said to her after getting up. "Oh. My bad," Hilda smiled. "You'll pay for messing up our name! Yanmega, let's go!" Jessie yelled. "Ready, Puncher?" I asked my Chimchar. "Chimchar!" Puncher smiled, happy with his new nickname. "Air Slash!" Jessie yelled. Yanmega fired white saw blades of air at Puncher! "Dig!" I yelled. Puncher dug underground, dodging the Air Slashes! "Come out and use Flame Wheel!" Puncher rose from underground and smashed into Yanmega in a wheel of fire! Yanmega flew back into a tree! "Carnivine, get that Chimchar!" James yelled. Carnivine came out. "Grab it with Vine Whip!" Carnivine wrapped vines around Puncher! "Don't forget about us! Dewey, Razor Shell!" Hilda yelled. Her Oshawott cut the vines that trapped Puncher! "Thanks!" I said. "Bulbiar, Solarbeam!" Satoni yelled. Bulbiar absorbed energy from the sun through the plant bulb on his back. "Keep me covered!" "Got it!" Hilda and I said. "Puncher, Flamethrower!" I yelled. "Dewey, Hydro Pump!" Hilda yelled. Puncher fired flames from his mouth! Dewey put his hands together and fired a gigantic water gun! Bulbiar fired a green beam from the plant bulb on his back! The 3 attacks blasted the thieves away! They dropped the Pokedexes! The Pokedexes fell to the ground at full speed! "Bulbiar, Vine Whip!" Satoni yelled. Bulbiar caught 2 of the Pokedexes! The last one is still falling! I dove and caught it before it fell and cracked open on the ground! "Yes! Nice catch!" Hilda cheered. I sighed and smiled. "Well, we got all 3 Pokedexes back. Let's report back to Prof. Oak," I said, getting up. –Lab- "Thank you for retrieving the Pokedexes back," Prof. Oak smiled. "No biggie," I smiled. "My request was, I want you 3 to complete these 3 Pokedexes and return them back. Once you do, I'll tell you what to do next," Prof. Oak said. "Sounds good," Satoni said. "I have an idea. How about you 3 travel together?" Prof. Oak suggested. We were all confused. "That way, you guys can fill the Pokedexes up faster." "Oh. Well, what do you guys think?" Hilda asked Satoni and me. "Hmm… Why not?" I said. "Sounds like a good idea," Satoni smiled. "It's agreed! We'll travel together!" I said. "Great! Now, where do we go to first?" Hilda asked. "I would suggest Pewter City. Viridian should be your first stop. Good luck, guys!" Prof. Oak said. The 3 of us walked out. "Ok. Do you guys want to take on any gyms?" I asked. "Nah. Just want to enjoy the journey," Satoni said, "And get stronger." "Me too!" Hilda said. "Wow. Well, our first stop is my house. I got to grab a few things first," I said and ran over to my house. –Later- "Ok! I'm ready! Oh, guys! I want you to meet someone. This is Kitty, my girlfriend," I smiled. "Girlfriend?" Satoni asked. "Is there a problem, Satoni?" I asked. "No, not really," Satoni smiled, "Just that I'm happy she's going with us." "Thanks, Satoni," I smiled, "Kitty, this is Satoni and Hilda." "Hi," Kitty smiled. "Well, I guess we'd better head off," I said. –Route 1- Satoni, Hilda, Kitty, and I walked down the route when, "Larvitar!" "Oshawott!" Those 2 voices were cries for help! "Let's go, Sparx!" "Chu!" Sparx said. Sparx and I raced off to the left. "Wait up!" Hilda called. I stopped and saw 3 helpless Pokemon cowering from an Ursaring and a Beartic! The helpless Pokemon were Larvitar, Oshawott, and Ralts! "Hey! Pick on someone your own size! Serpent, Let's Go!" I called. Serpent came out and roared! "Dragon Tail!" Serpent smacked the bullies away from the small Pokemon! Hilda rushed over to them. "Are you ok?" Hilda asked them. They all nodded. I held the Ralts and Larvitar in my arms. "Lar!" Larvitar said. "Ralts," Ralts said weakly. "It's ok, Ralts," I whispered, "I'll protect you." Ralts smiled weakly. "You too, Oshawott and Larvitar," Hilda said, "We'll keep you safe." They smiled as well. "Ok, Sparx. Thunderbolt!" I yelled. "Dewey, Hydro Pump!" Hilda yelled. Sparx let loose thousands volts of electricity, while Dewey put his hands together and fired a huge water gun! It hit the bullies farther into the forest! "Yes!" Hilda and I high-fived. Oshawott and Larvitar cheered. Ralts smiled then fainted. Oh! Ralts is really sick! "Hilda, what's wrong with Ralts?" I asked her. "She's poisoned! We gotta get to a Pokemon Center ASAP!" Hilda panicked. "Right! Serpent, return!" I called back Serpent. Hilda and I raced to Viridian! "Guys! Wait!" Kitty yelled and ran after us. Satoni followed after her. –Viridian Pokemon Center- -A Few Hours Later- "Help! I need help!" I called. "Hello, Dear. What's the problem?" Nurse Joy asked me. "It's Ralts! She has a fever!" Hilda said. "I'll do everything I can to help," Nurse Joy said. "Thank you," I sighed. "Chimchar," Puncher said. "Pikachu," Sparx said. "Don't worry guys. Ralts will be all right. I promise," I smiled. They nodded. "Lar!" Larvitar's voice called. "That's Larvitar!" I said. I looked outside, and saw Larvitar and Oshawott standing out there. "Hey. You must be worried about Ralts," I said, "I promise. Ralts is in good hands." I petted Oshawott's head and Larvitar's head as well. They smiled. "Let's wait inside," I told them. They nodded and followed me inside the Pokemon Center. After an hour, I heard a phone ring saying, "Ring Ring Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call!" It was coming from the front desk. I got up and went behind the desk. The computer was saying that. Huh. Must be a computer phone. I picked up the phone and replied, "Hello?" "Oh! Hello! You must be Bradley!" a woman's voice answered. I looked at the screen, and saw a woman about 30 years old. "Yes. This is Bradley. Um…" I said. "I'm sorry. My name is Prof. Juniper. I'm a good friend of Prof. Oak," she smiled. "Really?" I said. "I'm a professor from Unova. I live in Nuvema Town, where I help starting trainers begin their journey, kind of like Prof. Oak," Prof. Juniper smiled. "Wow! Cool!" I smiled. "Is Nurse Joy in?" Prof. Juniper asked. "Well, she's kind of busy right now. Can I leave a message?" I asked. "Yes. Tell her that I called," she smiled. "Ok. Got it," I said. "By the way, have you seen a Patrat in Kanto?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm from Pallet Town. My parents own a Daycare for Pokemon there. We have all sorts of Pokemon from different regions there," I said. "Interesting," she said, "Well, it was nice talking to you. Maybe we'll cross paths someday." "Yeah. We'd probably would. Well till then," I said. "Bye," Prof. Juniper smiled. She hung up. "Ok. That was an interesting experience," I smiled. "Pikachu," Sparx said. He was standing on the counter. He hopped onto my shoulder. I walked back to the bench and sat down. Hilda was sound asleep. "Hey! There you are, you brats!" A familiar voice growled. "Oh My God! Really?!" I groaned, "You 3 idiots again?!" Jessie, James, and Meowth stood in the doorway. "Huh? What?" Hilda yawned and got up, "You guys again!?" Hilda was fully awake. She and I stood up. "What do you idiots want?!" I growled. "Char," Puncher snarled. "Pikachu," Sparx growled, electricity sparking from his red cheeks. "We're gonna steal all the Pokemon in this Pokemon Center!" James declared. "Why would you tell us that?" I asked, face palming my forehead. "Because, you can't stop us," James smiled, "Carnivine, Vine Whip! Tie then all up!" We were caught off guard and were trapped! "Ack! Great!" I yelled. "Now, grab their Pokemon!" They took both Hilda's and my Pokemon! "Dewey!" Hilda yelled. "Sparx! Puncher!" I screamed, "Larvitar! Oshawott!" They all screamed for help! I reached for my belt and grabbed Serpent's Poke Ball. Serpent came out! "You had a Red Gyarados?!" Jessie yelled. "His name is Serpent! Dragon Pulse!" I yelled. Serpent fired a blue ball of pure energy at Carnivine! Carnivine was hit and freed us! It flung our Pokemon into the air! Hilda caught Dewey and Oshawott! I caught Sparx and Puncher! Larvitar flew into the air and fell fast! I placed Sparx and Puncher to the ground and made a diving catch and caught Larvitar! Larvitar opened his eyes. "I gotcha. I won't let you fall," I told him when I got up. He smiled and hugged me. "Aww! So precious!" Hilda squealed happily. Oshawott hopped into my arms as well. "Now, as for you…" I growled at Team Rocket, "Puncher, Flamethrower! Sparx, ThunderBolt!" Sparx unleashed thousand volts of electricity and Puncher shot flames out of his mouth at Team Rocket! An explosion happened and Team Rocket was hurled into the sky! "We're blasting off again!" They all screamed. "What?! What's going on?!" Kitty yelled, racing in the Center. "Nothing much," I said, "But, I think I made 2 new friends. How about it? Want to travel with me?" I set them down on the ground. They nodded yes! "All right! Go, double Poke Balls!" I threw 2 Poke Balls and they disappeared inside the Poke Balls. The 2 Poke Balls shook once, twice, 3 times, 4 times… Click! Click! "Yes!" I rushed over to the Poke Balls. "I got an Oshawott and a Larvitar!" I cheered. "Pikachu!" Sparx cheered. "Chimchar!" Puncher cheered as well. Serpent roared happily. I called Larvitar and Oshawott out. "Hmm… I'll call Larvitar… Spyra! And for Oshawott… How about… Oshy!" I decided. They nodded happily, pleased with their new names. Spyra and Oshy high fived. "Oh! What happened here?" Nurse Joy asked. "Oops. Um… Team Rocket came," I said. "Oh. Did you alert the police?" she asked. "No. Hilda and I took care of it. Oh, and a Prof. Juniper called. She wanted to talk to you," I said, "And, how's Ralts?" "She's doing a lot better. I'm keeping her overnight so she can rest," Nurse Joy said. "Ok. I'll wait," I smiled. I sat in my seat and Kitty sat next to me. "Ralts will be all right," I repeated in my head, "She's gonna be ok." –The Next Morning- "Oh, Bradley? Remember me? Prof. Juniper? We talked yesterday," a voice said. "Hmm?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Oh! Hi, Professor!" I smiled and shook her hand. "So you do remember me!" she smiled. "Bradley?" Nurse Joy called. I got up and walked to the front desk. "Ralts made a full recovery. She's good as new," Nurse Joy said. "YES! I knew it! Thank you so much for your help!" I cheered. "Ralts," she said shyly. "It's ok, Ralts. We were all worried about you," I said. "Lar," Spyra said. "Wott," Oshy said. Ralts, Spyra, and Oshy smiled. "No thanks needed," I said. Ralts stepped up to me and looked up to me. "Wait. You want to travel with me?" She nodded. "Ok. Go, Luxury Ball!" I tossed the black Poke Ball to Ralts. She disappeared inside. The Poke Ball landed on the ground. It shook once, twice, 3 times, 4 times… Click! "Yes!" I picked up the Luxury Ball. "This is great! I got a Ralts!" I cheered. I called Ralts out. "From now on, you shall be called… Sirknight!" I decided. "Ralts!" Sirknight smiled. "Why Sirknight?" Satoni asked. "Because, I always wanted to name a Ralts Sirknight. It evolves into either Gallade or my favorite, Gardevoir!" "You like Gardevoirs? I do, too!" Satoni smiled. "Oh! Me too!" Hilda smiled. "I agree!" Kitty said. "Welcome to the family, Oshy, Spyra, and Sirknight!" I smiled. They cheered. I then turned around. "Well, guys; better get mo- Hey! What's going on outside?" I said. "Looks like an argument," Kitty said. "If it is an argument, we'd better help!" Satoni said. "Come on!" I said and raced outside! "I don't care what you say, Dad! I'm going, and you can't stop me!" the 14 year old girl said. "I forbid you to go! It's way too dangerous!" the man said. "Hey! Calm down, you 2! What's the problem?!" I asked. "My Dad says I can't travel to become a Top Coordinator! It's not fair!" She growled. "I'm telling you for your own good! You can't go!" the father said. "WAIT A SECOND! God! Ok, then. Maybe she can come with us!" I said. "I barely know you!" he said angrily. "Well, my name's Bradley," I said, "And, this is my partner, Sparx." "Pikachu," Sparx smiled. "This is Hilda, Satoni, and Kitty. We're traveling together," I said. "Hmm… You seem harmless. Fine. But, I want a weekly report from you, Stephanie," he said. "Yaay! Thank you, Daddy!" she cheered. "Squirtle!" her Squirtle cheered as well. She hugged her father. "You know I love you, sweetie. I was being hard on you because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you," the dad said. "I know, Daddy," Stephanie said. "Good luck, sweetie," he said. "Well, you coming or what?" I said. "Hold on! Don't leave without me!" Stephanie giggled. She ran towards us. "Oh! I almost forgot! Ace!" A Torchic raced over to her and hopped in her arms. "Ready!" "Ok! 1st stop, Viridian Forest!" Hilda said, looking at the map. "Let's do our best!" I smiled. "Pikachu!" Sparx smiled. –Viridian Forest- "EEEE! Spider!" Stephanie shrieked. "It's ok. It's only a Joltik nest," Hilda smiled and held one in the palm of her hands. "Joltik are really small," I said, looking at my PokeDex. "Jol!" Joltik said. Another landed on my head. "Hey there. Uh… guys? This one's injured." I picked a piece of wood out of its back. I then took out a Potion and sprayed it on its back and bandaged it up. It smiled and crawled into my hand. "Thank you," Joltik said. "You're welcome," I said. "Hey, Hilda. Do you hear something?" Kitty asked. "No. Do you, Spiderbolt?" Hilda asked. Hilda caught Joltik that FAST?! Wow! Spiderbolt nodded yes. "I hear it too," I said. "How come Hilda, Stephanie, and I can't hear it?" Satoni asked. "Pokemon have a keen sense of hearing. Kitty and I are Hedgehogs, so we have advanced hearing," I said. "Oh," Hilda said. "Well, what do you guys hear?" Stephanie asked. I heard a high pitched shriek echoing through the forest. "It sounds like a sonic boom," Kitty said. "No. More like a screech at a high velocity," I said. "It's coming from that direction," Kitty said, pointing to the left. Kitty and I walked to the left direction. The others followed. It got louder, and louder, and louder; until the sound was the only thing I could hear! Whoa! That's loud! I saw a giant amp looming over us! What is this?! Ugh! My ears! Think! I got it! I motioned for Sparx to destroy the amp! Sparx fired a ThunderBolt at the amp! The amp exploded and the sound disappeared! I sighed and held my left ear. I felt a warm liquid trickle through my fingers. Blood?! The sound burst my eardrums! I got up and wiped my ear with my hand. Man. I looked behind me and realized I was ALONE! Well, Sparx was beside me. "Guys?" I called. "I don't see them anywhere," Sparx said. "Me neither," I said. I ran to the trees. "Stephanie! Hilda! Satoni! KITTY! ANYONE?!" I screamed. No answer. "Man! Where did they go?!" "Maybe we should search for them," Sparx suggested. "Good idea. No point standing around here," I said and started walking. Sparx followed me and walked on his back feet. "Hey. What's this?" I picked up a piece of the amp. It had an R insignia on it. "Team Rocket. Great." I tossed it aside and kept walking. After a while, we came to a stop. "Um… Where are we? I don't recognize this part of the forest." "We're LOST?!" Sparx yelled. "Yep. Pretty much," I said, face palming myself, "Dang it! If I had a Town Map, we wouldn't be lost!" "Jol! Joltik!" a familiar voice called. "Hey! It's that Joltik from before!" I said. The Joltik landed in my hand. "Hey there! Uh… Can you help us? We got separated from our group." Joltik nodded. "We need to find the way to Pewter City," I told Joltik. She hopped off my hand and onto a tree, motioning for me to follow her. "Thanks." Sparx and I followed the Joltik. Then, the sun started to set. "Wow. We've been walking for a while now. Let's stop here for now," I said to Joltik and Sparx. They both nodded. I set up camp right there. "Phew! Thanks for digging the hole, Spyra. Ok, Sparx and Oshy; I need you guys to put the tent pole there." They accidentally put the pole IN MY FOOT! "YOW! Pull it out!" They immediatly pulled out the pole! "God! OW!" My shoe had a hole in it and blood dripped out of the open wound. "Maybe I should've stood out of the way." They looked at me worriedly. "Don't worry, guys. It's not your fault." They sighed and put the pole in the hole in the ground. I wrapped gauze around my foot tightly. I sighed. "Well, next is to find some firewood." Oshy volunteered to get some. "All right. Spyra and Sparx, stay with Oshy." –Oshy's P.O.V.- "Come on, guys!" I said. I raced off. "Oshy! Wait up!" Spyra called. They raced after me. A little later, I saw a pile of twigs laying on the ground right in front of a weird looking tree. I picked up one of the branches and the tree moved a little. Then, it opened its eyes! EYES?! "Ack!" I screamed. "Oshy, what's wrong?" Spyra asked, rushing up to me and Sparx came up behind him. "That tree's alive!" I said. "No. It's just a Sudowoodo," Sparx said. The Sudowoodo stood up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Sudowoodo asked angrily. "Looking for loose branches," I said. "Those aren't branches! Those are my arms!" he growled. The branches lifted up off the ground! "Oh," I said. Sudowoodo smashed his arm on my head! "What was that for?!" "That was a Hammer Arm!" Sparx said. "Hammer what now?" I asked. "It's a Fighting Type move that lowers the user's Speed," Spyra told me. "Oh. Well, that really hurt!" I said, rubbing my head. "So? Don't be such a baby," Sudowoodo said. "We just need to find some firewood!" I yelled. "Like I'd tell you where to find some!" Sudowoodo laughed. "Shut up!" Spyra snarled. "Make me," Sudowoodo taunted. "Oh, I'll make you say sorry to Oshy," Sparx growled. "Guys! No, it's okay. Leave him. He's not worth it," I said. "Fine," they both said. "Let's go find some firewood," I said. The 3 of us walked off. –Bradley's P.O.V.- "What's taking them so long?" Then, they showed up with some twigs. "What took you guys so long?" "Pikachu," Sparx told me, "Pika. Pikachu." "Well, I'm glad you're all right, guys," I told them. "Ralts," Sirknight said. She was sitting on my lap. Serpent was peacefully sleeping. "Ok. Set it down right there," I said. They put it in a pile. "Ok, Puncher. Ember," I said. "Chimchar!" Puncher yelled as he fired little embers at the firewood, lighting it up! "Ah. There we go," I said, "Good job, everyone." They all smiled. –Late Night, 1:00 A.M.- I woke up from my dream. Man, that was intense! "Who where those giant Pokemon? Why did I see a flute? I looked on the ground next to me and saw… The flute! I think it's called an Ocarina. "What? How'd this get here?" I asked. I picked it up. It was Black and White colored with a Blue strap. "Well, this is very strange," I thought. "Pikachu," Sparx said. I looked at my best friend. "What do you mean, I seen this before? You had the same dream as me?" I asked. "Pikachu," Sparx said. "Well, this is awkward," I said, "Do you know what this is called?" Sparx shook his head no. "Didn't think so," I sighed, "Well, better get some sleep. Tomorrow, we're finding a way out of this forest." Sparx nodded and fell back asleep. –Morning Time; 8:00 A.M.- I yawned and stretched my arms. "Good morning, guys," I said, rubbing my eyes. They all got up and looked at me. I heard my stomach growl. "Oops. That was my stomach," I laughed. They all fainted. "Well!" "Ralts," Sirknight giggled. "Ok. Let's continue on this path. Lead the way, Joltik," I said. She crawled ahead and we followed her. After an hour, we came up to a big white building. "Is this the exit out?" I asked. "Joltik!" she smiled. "Thanks for all your help, Joltik. I appreciate it," I said and walked off. Joltik then crawled onto my shoulder. "Huh? You want to come with me?" She nodded yes! "All right then! Go, Poke Ball!" I tossed a Poke Ball at Joltik. She disappeared inside, and the Poke Ball fell to the ground. The Poke Ball shook once, twice, 3 times, 4 times… Click! "Yes!" I picked up the Poke Ball. "I got my 1st Bug Type! I got a Joltik!" I let her out the Poke Ball. "I'll call you… MiCe." MiCe jumped up and down happily. She was happy with her new name! I put a pink bow on her head. "There we go!" She smiled. "Ok, MiCe. Return," I said. I called MiCe back in her Poke Ball. Then, the Poke Ball teleported away! "Hey! Hold up! What just happened?!" I yelled. "Well, you have 7 Pokemon, right?" a familiar voice asked. "Prof. Juniper!" I smiled. "Well, your Joltik went to Prof. Oak's Lab back in Pallet Town," Prof. Juniper said. "Oh. I get it. As long as she is safe," I said relieved, "So, is this the way to Pewter City?" "Yes. I ran into your friends yesterday. They asked if I could find you and guide you to Pewter City," Prof. Juniper said. "Really? They're in Pewter City?" I said. "Yep! Follow me," Prof. Juniper smiled. "Come on, guys! Let's go!" I said. –Pewter City Pokemon Center- "Hey! Guys! You're all right!" I smiled. I hugged my friends. "We're all so glad you're all right!" Hilda smiled, "I got another new friend and Satoni got 2!" Hilda threw out a Poke Ball. A Petil came out. "Her name's Lilil," Hilda said. "And here's mine," Satoni said. He threw out 2 Poke Balls. A Ponyta and a Mienfoo came out. "Meet Red Pony and Mask," Satoni said. "Well, I got a new Pokemon, too. Her name is MiCe," I smiled, "She's at Prof. Oak's Lab." "Cool," Satoni said. "Where's Kitty?" I asked. "She at the Pewter museum," Hilda said. "Well, what about the Gym Leader?" I asked. "He's ready for a battle anytime you're ready," Stephanie said, walking in. "Great," I smiled, "I'm ready." –Pewter Gym- "Whoa! This is amazing!" I said. The Gym was huge! The Gym was covered with rocks and dirt! "Cool!" Hilda smiled. "Why, hello there!" a man's voice said. He grabbed Hilda's hand and had hearts in his eyes. "Huh? Who are you?" Hilda asked. "My name is Brock. You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Brock said. "That's very flattering, but I'm taken," Hilda blushed and snatched her hand away. "TAKEN?!" I screamed. "Yup. His name is Trey," Hilda giggled. "What about you?" Brock asked Stephanie. "Um… No? I'm too young to have a boyfriend," Stephanie said. "And I also have a boyfriend," Kitty giggled. "Trey? How come you didn't mention him before?" I asked. "He's traveling," Hilda said. "Oh," I sighed. "Well, are you the challenger?" Brock asked, getting serious. I fixed my red fingerless gloves. "That's me," I said. "I used to be the Gym Leader. My little brother, Forrest on the other hand; is the gym leader here," Brock said. "That's me!" a boy said. He looked about 15. Well, this will be challenging. "How's 3-on-3 sound?" I asked. "Sounds good to me," Forrest accepted. "Let's go," I said. "The rules are simple. The trainers will battle with 3 Pokemon each. The battle will be over when 1 side's Pokemon are all unable to battle. Also, the challenger will go first," Brock said, "Ready? Begin!" "All right! Go, Spyra!" I yelled. "Onix, let's go!" Forrest yelled. "Spyra, Crunch!" I yelled. Spyra crunched on Onix's tail! "Now, spin it around in a circle!" Spyra spun in a circle, twirling the giant Pokemon! "Now, let go!" Spyra released Onix's tail, sending it flying! Onix crashed onto the battlefield! Onix staggered up. "Onix, Rock Tomb!" Forrest yelled. Onix hurled a pound of rocks at Spyra! The rocks broke apart and trapped Spyra! "Spyra!" I shrieked. "Hyper Beam!" Forrest yelled. Onix shot a giant yellow beam from its mouth! It hit Spyra hard! Spyra fainted! "Larvitar is unable to battle! Onix wins!" Brock called. "Take a rest, Spyra. You were awesome," I told him as I called him back into his Poke Ball. I took another Poke Ball out. "Time to fight fire with fire! Serpent, let's go!" I called out my Red Gyarados. Serpent roared, ready for battle! "Good luck, Serpent!" Hilda called. "You can do it, Bradley and Serpent!" Kitty called. "Pikachu!" Sparx called. "You got this, Bradley!" Satoni called. "Show them what you're made of, guys!" Stephanie called. They're all depending on me to win. I can't lose! As long as I got my friends, there's nothing I can't do! "Serpent, Ice Fang!" I yelled. Serpent bit Onix with his fangs of ice! "Onix!" Forrest yelled. Onix fainted! "Onix is unable to battle! Gyarados wins this round!" Brock called. "1 down!" I called, "Serpent, can you keep up the momentum?" Serpent nodded. "Ok! You got some fire in your training! Let's see you keep that up! Go, Rhydon!" Forrest called. Rhydon roared, ready for battle! "I'll let you go first, Forrest," I smiled. "Dragon Pulse!" Forrest yelled. "Hydro Pump!" I yelled. Serpent fired a gigantic water cannon from his mouth, while Rhydon shot a blue energy sphere from his mouth! The 2 attacks crashed into each other, causing an explosion! "Keep it up! Aqua Tail!" Serpent smashed his tail on Rhydon's head! Rhydon fainted! "Rhydon is unable to battle! Gyarados wins the 2nd round!" Brock yelled. "Hey! You're really good!" Forrest said. "Thanks!" I smiled. "WAIT! STOP THE BATTLE!" Nurse Joy's voice screamed. She raced inside and stopped to catch her breath. "Why, sweetie! What's wrong?" Brock asked. "Sweetie?" I asked. "That's his fiancée," Forrest groaned. "Huh?! And you were flirting with us?!" Hilda growled. "Not now, Hilda. What's the emergency?" I asked Nurse Joy. "There's a Biker Gang that's raiding the Pewter Museum! We need your help!" Nurse Joy said to us. "Let's hold off for now. We need to help the museum!" Forrest told me. "Right!" I nodded, "Sparx and Serpent, let's hurry!" –Pewter Museum- "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Put those fossils down NOW!" Forrest snarled. 9 mean looking guys looked up. "Who are you?" I asked angrily. "We are PHK! Poke Haters Klan!" the leader smirked, "And you are?" "A kid who's really angry for interrupting his Gym Battle!" I snarled, "Name's Bradley!" "Bradley? That's a stupid name for a kid," a grunt snickered. "Shut Up!" I roared angrily, "Put the fossils down or else!" The leader stepped up to me. "Or else what?" He threatened. He poked my chest. I grabbed his finger. "You made a big mistake," I snarled and bent his finger back. He let out a painful yell and staggered back. "That's it! You asked for it! Go, Krookodile!" the leader yelled. A large black Pokemon stood in front of me. "Oshy and Puncher, let's go!" I called, throwing 2 Poke Balls out! Oshy and Puncher came out! They both evolved into a Dewott and a Monferno when I was training them. "Oshy, Water Pledge! Puncher, Fire Pledge!" Oshy stomped the ground, and water shot up in a diamond shape around the villains! Puncher punched the ground, and underground flames surrounded them as well! The combo attack caused a rainbow to appear! "Your Pokemon know the battle combo moves; Fire Pledge and Water Pledge?" a researcher asked me. "Yes," I told him. "Well, I'll be! These moves combined will boost the chance of additional effects by 50%! Astounding!" he said. "Additional effects? Wait! I got an idea! Oshy, Razor Shell! Puncher, Mach Punch!" I yelled. The 2 attacks seemed a lot stronger! "That's cool," I smiled. "Hey, Bradley! Don't worry. We've got your back!" Satoni yelled, rushing in with his Bulbiar the Ivysaur. Hilda was right behind him with her Dewey the Dewott. They stood side by side with me. "Puncher, Focus Blast!" I yelled. "Dewey, Hydro Pump!" Hilda yelled. "Bulbair, Leaf Storm!" Satoni yelled. The 3 attacks smashed into the gang! They were blown off their feet! Krookodile stood in front of Dewey, Puncher, and Bulbiar. I called Oshy back to his Poke Ball. "3 on 1. Krookodile, Sandstorm!" the leader yelled. The museum was engulfed in a giant sandstorm! "Ack! C-can't see!" Hilda yelled, "Dewey!" "Puncher! Where are you?!" I called to him. "Bulbiar! Are you ok?!" Satoni called. We couldn't see them. "Puncher, if you can hear me, use Fire Pledge!" I called. "Dewey, Water Pledge!" Hilda called. "Bulbiar, Grass Pledge!" Satoni called. No answer! "Wait! I got an idea! Pidgeotto, let's go! Use Whirlwind!" Hilda yelled, throwing a Poke Ball. A large bird appeared and flapped its wings faster and faster, blowing away the Sandstorm! The villains were gone! "Puncher!" I yelled. "Dewey!" Hilda screamed. "Bulbiar!" Satoni yelled. Our Pokemon were unconscious and badly injured! I ran to Puncher and held him in my arms. "Buddy? Speak to me! Let me know you're all right!" I said, "Puncher!" Puncher slowly opened his eyes. "Monferno," Puncher said weakly. "Wott," Dewey said weakly. "Ivysaur," Bulbiar said weakly. The fossils are ok, though. "Hey, thanks for your help. Sorry about your Monferno," Forrest said. "It's ok," I said and stood up. He held out his hand. "We don't need to battle anymore. You've shown me how capable you are of beating the PWT." He held out a badge. "Here. As proof of defending the Pewter Museum, I give you the Boulder Badge," Forrest said, "It's also proof that you beat me in battle." I took the badge and smiled. "Hey! I got my first badge! The Boulder Badge! Check it, buddy!" I said, showing it to Puncher. He let out a weak smile. "Also, I want you to take care of 3 Pokemon for me; a Riolu, an Aerodatyl, and an Omanyte," Forrest said. "Sure," I smiled, "Hilda, can you take care of Omanyte and Satoni, you take care of Riolu? I got Aerodatyl." "Deal," Satoni said. A Riolu hopped onto Satoni's shoulder. "I'll call you… Warrior." Warrior smiled. "I'll call you… Dacky," I said. Dacky roared, and then licked me! "Whoa! Down, boy!" "And I'll call you… Radan," Hilda giggled. Radan headbutted her! "OW! You don't like it?" Hilda said. Radan smiled. "That scared me," I said. –Pokemon Center- -The Next Day- "Hilda, Satoni, Bradley?" Nurse Joy called us. The 3 of us stepped up to the front desk. "Your Monferno, Ivysaur, and Dewott all made a full recovery. Thank you for your patience," Nurse Joy smiled. "Yes! That's awesome news!" Hilda cheered. Our friends came and hugged us! "We were all so worried about you 3!" I smiled. "Pikachu!" Sparx smiled. "Monferno!" Puncher said. "Wott!" Dewey smiled. "Saur!" Bulbiar smiled as well. "Thanks for all your help, Nurse Joy!" I smiled. "Thanks a lot!" Satoni smiled. "Oh. Bradley, there's a Mrs. Rose on the phone for you," Nurse Joy told me. "Mom?" I said. I walked behind the counter and looked at the video screen. "Hey!" Mom smiled. "Hi, Mom!" I smiled. "How's my Pokemon Trainer?" she asked. "I got my first badge yesterday! See?" I said and showed her the Boulder Badge. "Congrats! Oh, I sent a Badge Case to Pewter for you," Mom said. Nurse Joy handed me a blue case. I opened it and it had 40 hollow spots in it. I put the Boulder Badge in the 1st hollow spot. "Thanks so much, Mom! Tell everyone I said hi!" I said happily. "Ok, sweetie. Bye!" Mom said. "Bye, Mom!" I waved. The screen went blank. "That lifted my spirits up!" "Hey, guys! Look!" Stephanie said, rushing in with a poster, "There's a Pokemon Contest near here in Drakenforn Town!" "Really?" Hilda asked. "Yup! Let's go there!" Stephanie said. "All right! Next stop, Drakenforn Town!" I said. –Route 2- The 5 of us were walking to the entrance to Route 2 when I heard a voice. "Hey! Hold up!" I turned to see Forrest running towards us and his Onix right behind him. "Hey, Forrest. What's up?" I asked. He stopped to catch his breath. "I'm coming to travel with you guys," Forrest told us. "Really? Awesome!" I smiled, "Well, come on!" "All right!" Forrest smiled. –Drakenforn Town Pokemon Center- "Ok! The Contest starts in 2 days, so I'm gonna practice with Ace and Turtle!" Stephanie said. "I'd better get to training for my 2nd Gym Battle, too," I said, "Let's go, Sparx and Puncher." –Outside- "Hey, Stephanie! You mind if I train with you?" "Sure! Come on. Show me what you've got!" Stephanie challenged. "Sirknight, let's go!" I called. Sirknight evolved into Kirlia at Pewter City. "Kirlia!" Sirknight said. "Turtle, time to shine!" Stephanie called. "Squirtle!" Turtle said. "Sirknight, Energy Ball!" I called. "Turtle, use Bubble!" Stephanie called. Turtle shot lots of bubbles everywhere, while Sirknight fired a green orb at the bubbles! The Energy Ball popped the bubbles as it passed through! Turtle leaped into the air, dodging the Energy Ball! "Ice Beam!" Turtle fired a white beam from its mouth, freezing all the bubbles! Turtle landed on one of the frozen airborne bubbles. "Magical Leaf!" I called. Sirknight fired a whole lot of green leaves. It hit all the bubbles, shattering them! One of the leaves hit Turtle's shell! Turtle fell to the ground, knocked out! "Oops! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Stephanie giggled. "Yes it was. I still need a lot more practice with the Bubble Blizzard," Stephanie smiled. "Wow. You're taking this a lot more better than I expected," I laughed, "I thought you were gonna be upset!" "I'm not! This claims I need to work harder!" Stephanie smiled. "Squirtle!" Turtle smiled. "Kirlia," Sirknight smiled. She helped Turtle to her feet. "Hey, guys! Come here now! It's an emergency!" Kitty called. We ran inside. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Look," Forrest said, pointing at the T.V. screen. "Breaking news alert! Be on the lookout for these symbols. These are the PHK symbols. This group of people has killed more than 49 Pokemon and 50 people. The region of Kanto is on high alert! If you see these symbols, do not be a hero. The PHK are ruthless killers. The International Police are on the case. I repeat, do not battle these people. Back to you, Dan," the lady explained. I was speechless- No. I was furious! They almost killed Puncher, Bulbiar, and Dewey. I WANT REVENGE! No. It's not my job. I sighed. "Oh, I almost forgot. We have word that the leader was spotted over 1 year ago in the Vermillion City Pokemon Center. His name is Charles Warren Hoyt," the news lady said. "H-Hoyt?" Kitty whimpered. "Not him AGAIN!" I said angrily. "Who's he?" Hilda asked. "Oh. I haven't told you guys yet," I said. I told them about the attack. "Oh, wow. Don't worry, Kitty. We've got your back," Stephanie said. Kitty smiled. "Pip! Piplup," SeaSprite said. "Mana," BiBi said in her arms. I looked back at the screen for some reason. "Oh my god," I said softly. "What's wrong, Bradley?" Kitty asked beside me. It was a broadcast from PHK. "Hello. My name is Hoyt. I have a request. I'll release the Cerulean Gym Leader if I get Katherine Annebelle Pryde. Here's a picture of her," Hoyt said and showed a picture of her at 10 years old, "You all have 72 hours. And Bradley, I hope you're watching, because I know you're collecting Gym Badges. She's your next Gym Leader. Meet me in Cerulean Gym and bring Katherine alone. I'm waiting." The screen went fuzzy, and it showed a picture of the Gym Leader. "I know her! That's Misty! I met her when I was 8!" I thought, "She helped me take care of Sparx." Kitty's cheeks were soaked with tears. "I have to do it," I said. "BRADLEY! NO!" Kitty screamed. "If there's a chance Misty's still alive, I have to. But, I have a plan," I said. -71 Hours Later- -Cerulean City- "Hey! I'm here, and I brought Kitty! Where are you?!" I called. "I'm scared," Kitty whimpered. "Don't worry, Kitty. I'm right here," I said, looking at her. I pushed her glasses up on her face and she smiled. "Aw. How sweet," Hoyt's voice said, "I hate sweet." Hoyt came out with a bruised and battered Misty. "Hey! That wasn't part of the deal!" Kitty said. "I never said I wouldn't hurt poor Misty," Hoyt chuckled. "You jerk," I growled, "I hate you." "So?" Hoyt laughed. "Whatever! Can we get this over with?" I groaned. "Hand Katherine over," Hoyt said. "Not until you give us Misty first," I snarled. "Well played, Bradley. You and I are alike in a way," Hoyt said. "We are NOT alike! Don't compare me to you!" I roared. "Ok. Whatever," Hoyt laughed. "It's not funny," Kitty said softly. "What was that?" Hoyt asked. "Nothing," Kitty whimpered. "It's not funny. I heard you say that," Hoyt snarled at her, "Oh, wait a second. Are you stalling?" "No. Why?" I said. Hoyt walked up to me. Kitty hid behind me. "Don't hurt me," Kitty said, terrified. "I'm not," Hoyt smirked, "Just so you know, this event is being televised, so the viewers know what you're up to." I didn't say anything. "Aha. I gotcha," Hoyt said. Misty raised her head up. "Bradley? As in, Bradley Masters, "Rose-Masters Daycare- Masters? I met you before," Misty groaned, "Good to see you again, kid." She let out a weak smile. "You too, Misty," I said. "Enough stalling," Hoyt snarled and snapped his fingers. I fell to my knees in pain. A poisonous needle hit my leg! Blood dripped from the wound. "Need I say more?" I glared at Hoyt. Kitty knelt beside me and held my hand. "Are you ok?" Kitty asked. "Yeah. I think so," I groaned and pulled the needle out. I let out a cry of pain. "Chu," Sparx said worriedly. "I'm fine, buddy. Don't worry," I told Sparx. Hoyt clapped his hands. I was blown onto my back! I put out the fire on my shirt. "OUCH! God, that burns!" I yelled. I slowly sat up. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Hoyt laughed. Then, Puncher and Oshy came out of their Poke Balls. "Dewott!" Oshy yelled. "Monferno!" Puncher snarled. "Aw, look. Your Pokemon wants to battle me," Hoyt laughed. "Guys! Get back in your Poke Balls! Now!" I told them. They looked at me and shook their heads. "DO AS I SAY! I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GET HURT!" I yelled at them. They STILL didn't listen. Puncher was then knocked off his feet! "PUNCHER!" He was knocked out! "Do you see what you're up against? You don't have a choice. Give me Katherine now," Hoyt said. I got to my feet. "N-no," I groaned, "I'll die before I give you my girlfriend." "I-I'm your girlfriend?" Kitty asked in tears. "So, give me all of the torture. I'll take it like a man," I told Hoyt courageously. "So be it," Hoyt smirked. "NO!" Kitty screamed. Hoyt let out a loud whistle. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and looked. Everything was frozen in place! "W-what?" I asked. "What happened?" Kitty asked. "We saved you from death," a voice called. Kitty and I looked around. "W-Who's there?" Kitty asked fearfully. 3 large Pokemon appeared. "I am Dialga," the middle one said. "I am Palkia," the one on the left said. "And, I am Arceus," the one on the right said. "I'm Bradley, and this is Kitty, Oshy, Puncher, and Sparx," I said. Sparx waved to them, but Oshy stood there like a statue. "Oshy, what's wrong?" "Dewott! Dewott! Wott!" Oshy said. "The 3 God Pokemon?" I said. "God Pokemon?" Kitty repeated. "I have power over Creation," Arceus said. "I have power over Time," Dialga said. "And, I have power over Space," Palkia said. "Come. We have much to discuss," Arceus said, motioning for us to follow him. "Wait. Are we dead?" I asked. "No. I just froze time," Dialga told me. "Oh," I smiled and held Kitty's hand. –Rift In Time- -A little later- "So, that Ocarina is part of you guys?" I asked. "Yes. We entrusted you with part of our power because of your bond with Pokemon," Palkia said. "Wow. I'm really that special?" I said. "Yeah," Kitty said. I blushed. "So, as long as I have this, I have your powers?" I said. "Yes," Dialga said. "Cool," I said with a smile. "Now go. There's one more thing. You will gain new abilities as you grow stronger and train. We will contact you in your dreams and tell you more," Arceus said. "Ok," I said. –Cerulean City Gym- "We shall assist you in this battle," Palkia said. "Really?" I asked. "Time Relay!" Dialga called. Time returned to normal! The barrage of attacks hit Arceus' shield. "What's this?! Who are they?!" Hoyt yelled. "Meet the God Pokemon; Dialga, the Time God; Palkia, the Space God, and Arceus, the God of Creation! Dialga, Roar of Time! Palkia, Spatial Rend! Arceus, Judgment!" I called. The 3 attacks collided into the darkness, blowing away the Pokemon! About 200 Pokemon fainted at the same time! "You!" Hoyt growled. "Bradley, use Time Break," Dialga told me, "Trust me." "Time Break!" I yelled. Time froze! "Now, grab Misty! Now's your chance!" Kitty told me. I raced to Hoyt and grabbed Misty's left hand, pulled her from Hoyt's grip, and ran back to Kitty's side. "Time Relay!" I yelled. Time returned to normal! "You ok, Misty?" I asked. "Yeah," Misty smiled weakly, "Thank you." "Retreat for now," Hoyt snarled. He disappeared along with the other 200 Pokemon. "Thanks so much for saving me," Misty said. "Actually, it's all thanks to these guys- Guys? Where'd you go?" I called. Dialga stayed. "Where's Palkia and Arceus?" I asked. "In the Rift Of Time," Dialga said telepathically. "Oh. Ok, well; I'll see you later," I said telepathically. "Good luck on your journey," Dialga said and went into the portal. The portal vanished after he went in. I looked at the cameras and walked up to one of them. "Show's over," I said and crushed one of them. –A Day Later- -DrakenForn Town Pokemon Center- "And, that's what happened," I told my friends. "Wow," Hilda smiled. "You're awesome, Bradley," Satoni smiled. "Ok. So, the Contest is tomorrow, Stephanie. We hope you do great," I smiled. "Thanks, guys," Stephanie blushed. "Squirtle," Turtle smiled. "Torchic," Ace said. "I just hope it's enough," Stephanie sighed. "It will be," Forrest said. "Thanks," Stephanie smiled. "No problem," Forrest said. –Stephanie's P.O.V.- -The Next Day; Contest Hall- I'm extremely nervous! "Hi," I said shyly, pushing my black hair out the way of my left eye, "I-I'm here to enter." "Name, please?" the clerk asked nicely. "Stephanie Prescott," I said. "Prescott? Stephanie Prescott? Hey!" a familiar voice called. "Dawn?" I said and turned around, "Dawn Berlitz?" I hugged my best friend. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to see you!" Dawn smiled. "Piplup!" her Piplup said. "Excuse me. Here. You're in block A. Do your best," the clerk smiled. "Thank you," I smiled and took the pass, "Hey, Dawn. Can you give me a few tips?" "Sure!" Dawn smiled, "Follow me!" -1st Round; Block A- "May I have your attention, please? Here's our next contestant, Stephanie Prescott!" Lily the announcer called. The crowd roared with enthusiasm as I stepped onto the stage. My heart was racing with excitement. I took a deep breath and took out a Poke Ball. "Turtle, time to shine!" I called. Turtle came out. "Whirlpool!" Turtle spun and created a swirling whirlpool! "Ice Beam!" Turtle fired a white beam into the whirlpool, freezing it solid! "Rapid Spin!" Turtle spun into its shell and spun in the frozen whirlpool! "Finish with Bubble!" While spinning, Turtle fired bubbles out of the holes in its shell! Turtle hopped out of the Whirlpool and landed safely on her feet and posed. We both took a bow. "Wow! That was one of the single most amazing things I've ever seen!" Lily smiled, "Give it up for Stephanie!" The crowd roared with enthusiasm! –Backstage- "Great job out there!" Hilda hugged me. "You were awesome!" Bradley smiled. "Thanks, you guys," I said proudly. "Squirtle!" Turtle smiled. "Thank you for your patience, everyone! Here are the results for the next round!" Lily the announcer called. We looked at the TV screen. It showed the pictures of the contestants. Then, I saw my face on the screen! I made it! "Yes!" I smiled. "Now, here is the 2nd round roster!" Lily called. The pictures shuffled around, and it showed my face next to a green haired boy for the first battle. "Who's that?" I asked. "That's me," a voice said from behind me. I turned around. "Name's Drew. You must be Stephanie. I wish you good luck," he said, handing me a flower. It's a white rose. "Thanks," I said, looking up. He disappeared. "Ok," Satoni said. "Yeah. That was a little weird," Bradley said. I stared at the rose. "Drew. Something tells me that he's not gonna be an easy opponent," I said. –Stage- "Begin!" Lily called. "Ace, time to shine on!" I called. Ace came out! "Torchic," Ace said. "All right. Flygon, shine on!" Drew called. A brown dual winged dragon came out. "Ugh. Should've gone with Turtle," I said, "Oh well. Flamethrower!" Ace shot flames out of her beak at Flygon! "Dodge and use Dragon Tail!" Drew called. Flygon flew out of the way and smashed his tail onto Ace! "Ace! Are you ok?!" I called. Ace is knocked out! "Whoa! One hit KO!" Bradley's voice called. "Ace!" I shrieked and ran over to her. I held her in my arms. "You were great, Ace. Take a rest." "Ace has been knocked out! Stephanie has been eliminated!" Lily gasped, "Drew and Flygon move on to the semifinals!" I put Ace back in her Poke Ball. My God. "That was a fun battle. I hope to see you again real soon, Stephanie," Drew said and held out his hand. He helped me to my feet. "Well, I'm upset that I lost, but good luck in the semifinals," I said, "Um… Can I stay and watch you battle?" "Sure," Drew smiled. He and I walked backstage. I sat on a bench, and Drew sat next to me. "Hey! Stephanie! You ok?" Forrest's voice called. The group came in. "Hey, guys. I'm fine," I sighed. "You sure?" Bradley and Kitty asked. "Yeah. There's always next time, right?" I smiled. "That's the spirit!" Hilda smiled. "Thanks, guys. I'm really blessed to have friends like you," I smiled. –Bradley's P.O.V.- Well,

e she's happy. That's cool. Hmm… Something's off. I turned to the door. "What's wrong, Bradley?" Satoni asked me. "I don't know, but I'm getting this weird feeling. Like, something bad is about to happen," I said. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake violently! "Whoa! Hit the deck!" Everyone dove to the floor. "What's going on?!" Drew yelled. I got up and raced to the door! "Wait! Where are you going?!" Forrest called. –Outside- I slid to a stop, almost falling onto my face! I caught myself and looked to the sky. Thunder clouds?! The sky was as clear as day an hour ago! The clouds parted to reveal a creature as dark as night flying high in the sky! "Oh My God," I breathed each word out slowly. I have never seen this Pokemon before in my life! I pulled out the Pokedex. "Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokemon. Zekrom can store Electricity in its tail. It also can cause very dangerous electrical storms," Dex said. "Electrical storms? Then, what's with the earthquake?" I thought. All I saw was a giant red Pokemon! I looked at the Pokedex. For some reason, it was going haywire! Both Pokemon looked straight at me! "Oh, boy. Not good," I said. "For you," a voice called. Was that… Puncher? Puncher was right behind me. "Did you say something?" I asked. "Yes," Puncher said. "You can talk like a human?!" I said shockingly. "Not all the time, but yeah," Puncher said. "Are you serious?!" I yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?!" "Can we talk about this later?!" Puncher asked, "LOOK OUT!" A jagged lightning bolt was shot at us! I ducked out of the way in time! I looked behind me to see the ground I stood on. Nothing but a crater! "That was a powerful ThunderBolt!" I said. "Pika!" Sparx called. "I know! We can't fight those Pokemon! They're too powerful!" I yelled, "What do you expect me to do?!" "Um… Run?" Puncher joked. "Not funny. I'm serious," I said. "Sorry," Puncher said. Zekrom stood in front of us! "Yikes!" Puncher and I screamed. Then, a giant white Pokemon and a Pokemon appearing to sit on a cloud stood in front of me. I checked the Pokedex. "Oh yeah. Malfunction," I said. "Landorus and Lugia? The Guardian of the Seas and the Overseer of the Land? Wow," Puncher said. "Well, I think I'm dead," I said. "No. We're here to help you," Landorus' voice said telepathically. "Stay back," Lugia told me. "Sparx and Puncher, I think we need to stand down," I said. They nodded and stepped back. "Just them. Not you," Lugia said. "Huh? What should I do?" I asked. "Give us a command," Landorus said. "Um… But, I don't know what you guys have," I said. They looked at me. "Oh. Ok, here goes everything. Landorus, Outrage! Lugia, Hydro Pump!" –Later- I woke up in a daze. "Whoa. Where am I?" "Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy said kindly, "These kind Pokemon helped you get here." I sat up. "Lugia and Landorus? Did we win?" I asked. "Yes. Then, Zekrom shot you with a Fusion Bolt and knocked you out," Lugia said. "How long was I out?" I asked. "24 hours," Nurse Joy said. "A whole day?" I said, "Man." I got up and cried out in pain. "Take it easy. Your leg is still burned," Nurse Joy said. I looked at my leg and it was in a cast. She handed me some crutches. "Thanks," I said. "So, am I in Drakenforn?" "No. You're in Cerulean," Nurse Joy said. "Where's the others?" I asked. "Outside," she said. "Thank you for helping me," I smiled and walked on my crutches. "You're welcome," she smiled. "Hey. Why did you guys save us, anyway?" I asked. They told me. "Oh. Well, I appreciate the help. So, um… Are you serious about coming along with me?" I asked. "Yes. But, not now. When the time is right, you'll know," Lugia said. "Ok. You got a deal," I said. –Outside- "Hey! You're ok!" Kitty said hugging me. "Yeah. I know," I smiled. She let go. "So, where's the Gym?" I asked. "Over there, but she's not there. She's at the Cerulean Cape," Hilda said. "Not a problem. Let's go see her," I said. "Not a good idea. She's on a date," Hilda said. "Let me handle the talking," I said. –Cerulean Cape- "Hey! Big Bro? What's he doing here?" Satoni asked. "Satoni? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm here for a battle," I said, "My name's Bradley, and I have the Boulder Badge, proof of beating the Pewter Gym. See?" I held up the Boulder Badge. "You beat Forrest?" the boy asked. "No. He proved he can handle the PWT," Forrest said, "By protecting the Museum." "Oh, yeah. Congrats, Bradley," the boy said, "I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner, Pikachu." "Pikachu," Ash's Pikachu smiled. "You have a Pikachu, too? So do I! Hey, Sparx. Come here, buddy!" I said. Sparx hopped onto my head. "Pikachu," Sparx smiled. "This is my partner, too. And, this is Puncher, my Monferno," I said. Puncher smiled. "I got him from Prof. Oak, just like these two. This is Hilda and your little brother, Satoni. The 3 of us are traveling together." "Cool," Ash said. "So, where's Misty?" I asked. "Right here," Misty said from behind me. I turned around. "Hey! How're you feeling?" I asked. "Pretty good. Thanks for coming to save me, Bradley," Misty smiled. "So, are you able to battle me today?" I asked. "How about a 1-on-1 right here?" Misty challenged. "Sounds good to me. I'm going with Sparx," I said. "And, I'm going with Starmie," Misty said. –Gym Battle- "I'll referee!" Forrest said, "Both sides ready?" "Yeah!" we both said. "Begin!" Forrest called. "You go first!" I called. "Starmie, Hydro Pump!" Misty called. "Sparx, Thunderbolt!" I called. The 2 attacks collided! "Rapid Spin!" "Volt Tackle!" The 2 attacks crashed into each other over and over! Man, it looks like we're evenly matched! Wait, Starmie and Sparx are losing steam. "Sparx! Let's make this attack the final one! Electro Ball!" I yelled. He launched a large yellow ball of electricity at Starmie! "Starmie, Water Pulse!" Misty yelled. Starmie fired a giant water ball at the Electro Ball! The 2 attacks passed each other, barely touching! "Yow! Dodge it!" I yelled. The Water Pulse trapped Sparx in a sphere of water! "Hang in there! Think. Aha! Thunderbolt Counter Shield!" Bolts of electricity surrounded the Water Pulse, breaking it open and freeing Sparx! "Yes!" "Starmie is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! Te victory goes to Bradley!" Forrest called. "All right!" I jumped up and down happily, "We did it, buddy!" "Pikachu!" Sparx yelled and hopped into my arms. "You were great, Starmie. Take a long rest," Misty said to her Starmie. She called it back into the Poke Ball. "Well, I'm really impressed! You are really something! As proof that you beat me, here's the Cascade Badge!" She handed me a badge shaped like a raindrop. "Thanks!" I smiled and took the badge, "This is awesome! I got the Cascade Badge!" "Pikachu!" Sparx cheered. I placed the Cascade Badge next to the Boulder Badge. "Awesome. So, where's the next Gym?" "Vermillion City," Misty smiled. "What?!" Kitty and I yelled. "Oh, wow! Talk about IRONY! I trained there last year!" I laughed. "And, we met in Vermillion," Kitty said. "Yeah," I said, "Wow. I'm gonna face my old teacher." "Lt. Surge is your teacher?!" Hilda asked, "I'm so envious!" "Well, then. Off to Vermillion, and my next Gym Badge!" I said. "Wait! Bradley, there's a Pokemon Contest near Vermillion! In SkyHigh City! Can we go there first? Please?!" Stephanie asked. "Sure! Why not?" I smiled, "How long until the Contest?" "In about 2 weeks," Forrest read the flyer Stephanie was holding. "And, Vermillion is about 5-to-7 days if we walk. So, that's enough time to train and practice," I said, thinking about the time. "That's about right," Kitty nodded. "Well, thanks for the battle, Misty," I said. "No problem," Misty smiled, "Anytime." –Route 2- -A few days later- "Ugh! A tunnel?!" I groaned. "Yeah. Diglett's Tunnel," Stephanie said, looking at her Town Map, "This path leads directly to Vermillion." "Well, let's go!" I said. "Wait. Diglett and Dugtrio live in these caves, hence the name Diglett's Tunnel. We have to be careful," Forrest said. "Ok. We have to be careful and smart," I said, "Let's hurry." The 6 of us walked into the dark tunnel. "Man! It's dark in here!" Hilda whined. "I got this. Puncher, let's go!" I called, tossing out Puncher's Poke Ball. Puncher came out. "Monferno!" Puncher smiled. "Lead the way, Puncher!" I said. Puncher walked ahead of us. "Trio!" a Pokemon called. "What was that?" I asked. "A Dugtrio," Satoni said. A mole with claws popped out of the ground. "No. That's a Drilbur," Hilda said. "Drilbur," it said, looking at us. "It looks lost," Forrest said, "Hey, little guy. Are you lost?" It nodded. "That's a yes," I said. "Trio!" Dugtrio said and popped out beside Drilbur. "Drilbur," it said to Dugtrio. Dugtrio headbutted Drilbur for no reason at all! "What the heck?! What was that?!" Kitty asked angrily. Dugtrio shot mud at Kitty's face! "Hey! You little!" "Prinplup!" SeaSprite yelled angrily and used Bubblebeam! It dug underground! The bubbles missed Dugtrio! Kitty struggled to wipe the mud off her face. "Ugh! This is ridiculous! Help me!" "Oshy, Water Pulse!" I called. Oshy came out and shot a water sphere at Kitty's face! The mud washed off her face. "That was a Mud-Slap," Forrest said. "Why would it use an accuracy-lowering move at Kitty?" I asked. "Ack! My glasses!" Kitty panicked. She took off her mud-caked glasses. "Great. Now what?" "We just need to get to SkyHigh City. Don't worry," I said. "Ok. Can you help me walk?" Kitty asked, "I don't have a spare pair of glasses." "Sure. Hold my hand," I said. She grabbed my hand. "Stay close, ok?" "Ok," Kitty said nervously. We walked farther in. "Drilbur!" Drilbur pointed. "A ladder?" Stephanie asked. "Where does this lead?" Forrest asked. "Let's find out!" Hilda said and climbed down. "Hilda! Don't go down there!" Satoni and I yelled. Hilda screamed as the ladder broke and she fell! "Hilda!" I screamed. I looked down the dark hole Hilda fell in. The ground then started to crack. "Uh oh," Kitty said. The ground gave way, and Satoni, Kitty, and I fell! "AAHH!" I screamed. –Dark Hole- "Ow," Kitty groaned. Puncher and Sparx shook their heads hard. "Ugh. Am I dead?" I asked. "No," Hilda said. "Hilda! Thank goodness you're all right!" I smiled, "Satoni?" "Underneath you, Bradley," Satoni groaned. "Oops," I said and stood up. Satoni stood up and cracked his back. "Where are we?" "Looks like a secret passage," Hilda said. I looked at the ground. "Guys. Take a look at this," I said. The ground was a giant wheel like symbol. "The symbols of Grass, Fire, and Water. Puncher, come over here for a second," I said. Hilda and Satoni called out Dewey and Bulbiar. "Can you, Dewey, and Bulbiar step on the symbols?" I asked them. They nodded and stepped on the symbols. "Ok. Now what?" Satoni asked. Rumble! "Whoa! Another earthquake!" I yelled, "Get down!" We all ducked. The shaking stopped. I looked up. A secret path appeared in front of us! "I think we need to go that way," Hilda said. "No!" Satoni said sarcastically. "What?" Hilda asked. "Knock it off, dude," I told Satoni. "Sorry. I'm a little nervous," Satoni said, "When I'm nervous, I become really sarcastic." "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes," Satoni said. "Wow," Hilda said. "Really?" I asked. "Can we keep going here?" Satoni asked. "Yeah," I said, "Let's go." The 3 of us, along with our Pokemon, hurried to the hole in the wall. –Outside Cinnabar Island- -Writer's P.O.V- "Is everything going according to plan?" Giovanni asked his right hand man, Archer. "Yes, sir," Archer said. –Back at Diglett's Cave- -Bradley's P.O.V.- -Hours Later- "Wait! I gotta stop and take a breather," Hilda called and sat down. She was exhausted! "Ok, Hilda. We'd better stop here," I sighed. Puncher and Sparx looked up to me. Satoni sat down. "We've been running for hours. How long is this path?" Satoni asked. "Don't know," I said, checking my backpack and gave Hilda a bottle of water. "Thanks," Hilda smiled. "Here, Satoni. You too," I said. I tossed him a bottle of water. "Thanks, Brad. Don't know what we'd do without you," he smiled and drank a little water and gave some to Bulbiar. "Ivysaur," Bulbiar said. "Wott," Dewey said. "Ugh! How much farther is the way out of here?!" I yelled frustrated. "This is crazy. We should've at least come to a clearing," Hilda sighed. I lay on my back on the ground. "Pikachu," Sparx said. "What's up, Sparx? You see something?" I asked. "What?" Satoni asked. "Sparx said he sees a light over there," I told Satoni. "Really?" Hilda asked. "Yeah," I said, standing up, "It looks like a way out." I walked a little closer to the light. "Hold it!" a voice yelled. A man stood in the light. "Who are you, and why are you blocking our way?" I growled. "My name is Proton, and I am an Executive of Team Rocket," he said. "Executive? Seriously?" I asked. "Shut up," he snarled. "Whatever. Just get out of the way," I sighed. "Beat me first," Proton said. "No. I'm trying to get my friends to safety," I argued. "Scared?" he asked. "I'm not scared. I'm saving you a humiliating defeat," I said. "Saving me? Oh, please! Like you can beat me!" Proton laughed. "Ok. Tried to warn you," I sighed. "Hey! Did you find the way out?!" Satoni called. "Yeah!" I called to them, "Puncher, I need your help!" Puncher stepped in front of me. "You'll regret taking on Team Rocket, kid!" Proton smirked. "Blah, blah, blah. Enough with the stupid rant about Team Rocket!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Croagunk, show him not to taunt the good name of Team Rocket!" Proton called. A weird looking purple frog with pink cheeks popped out of the Poke Ball. "Ok. What the heck is that?" Hilda asked. "A Croagunk. It's a Poison and Fighting type," I said. "Is it strong?" she asked. "Depends on how you use it," Satoni said. "Right," I said, "Let's get this over with." Then, the ground started to shake. "Whoa! What in the world?!" Hilda screamed. "What's with the Earthquake?!" Satoni yelled. I heard the ceiling rumble! "The ceiling's caving in!" I yelled. "Run for the exit!" Hilda screamed. The 3 of us pushed Proton out of the way. –Route 10; Lavender Town Entrance- We stopped to catch our breath. "That was way too close," Hilda gasped, sitting on the ground. "You know it," I said, laying on the ground, face up. "Where are we now?" Satoni asked. "Um… Looks like we're near Lavender Town," I said, looking at the Town Map. "What?! How is that possible?" Hilda asked. "I have no idea," I said, "Looks like we have to go left of Lavender to get to Saffron." "Bradley? Um… What's going on over there?" Hilda pointed. "I don't know," I said. I walked over the weird scene. People were screaming in horror. "You! Stay away!" an old man screamed at me. I took a few steps back. I looked over to Hilda and Satoni. "Pikachu," Sparx called, running up to me alongside Puncher. "What's wrong with these people?" Hilda asked, stepping up to me. Satoni stepped up to my right side. "Ivysaur," Bulbiar snorted. "Dewott," Dewey said in a confused tone. "Monferno," Puncher said. "Even our Pokemon are confused," I said. "You are the keeper of the Ocarina of Galaxies," the old man said. "Hold on a second! How do you know that?!" I accused. The old man said nothing. "Hey! I asked a question!" "You're the keeper?" a white haired girl about 13 asked. She stepped up to me. "My name is Azura. You must be Bradley," she said. "Yes. That's me," I said. "Come with me. It's not safe right now," Azura said. I looked at her then at Hilda and Satoni. "I guess we can trust her," Satoni said, scratching his head. "I agree," Hilda smiled. "Ok, Azura. Where are we going?" I asked. "SkyHigh City," Azura said, "I lived there for a little while." "That's where we were heading! We got lost in Diglett's Tunnel when Hilda, Satoni, and I fell through a hole. We ended up here," I told Azura. An Eevee sat on her shoulder. "Hurry! These people think you're evil," Azura said, pulling my hand. "Let's hurry, guys!" I told them. –SkyHigh City Hotels- -A Day Later- "Huff huff! Whew! I think we lost them," Hilda said. "Hey!" Stephanie's cheery voice called. She, Forrest, and Kitty ran up to us. "You're ok!" Kitty giggled and hugged me. She let go and looked at Azura. "Bradley, who's she? I've never seen her before." "Kitty, this is Azura. Azura, this is Kitty, Stephanie, and Forrest," I said. "Hi," Azura said shyly. "Vee," her Eevee said. "So, why did the townspeople of Lavender think I'm evil?" I asked Azura. "They think that you'll destroy the world," Azura said. "What?! Why are people so paranoid?!" Stephanie asked. "You're asking me?" Azura smiled. "No. That was a rhetorical question, Azura," Hilda said. "Ok, Azura. Talk! What do you know about my Ocarina?" I asked seriously. "Bradley! That was uncalled for!" Kitty glared at me. "What? I found it very weird about how she knows about my Ocarina," I said to Kitty. "It's because… I'm a Pokemon," Azura said. "Seriously?" I asked. "No! I'm telling the truth!" Azura said, "I'm the child of Dialga and Palkia!" "Huh?!" Forrest said. "How?!" I asked. "Dialga's my father and Palkia's my mother," Azura said. "Palkia's female?" Kitty and I asked. We both thought Palkia was male. "Yes," Azura said. "Then, why are they always fighting?" Stephanie asked. "The legends say that they always fought because they hate each other," Satoni said. "No. They fought because of me," Azura said, "About who would raise me." "Wow. Talk about heavy," Satoni said. Yeah. I agree. "So, who raised you?" I asked. "Dad," Azura said. "So, how old are you?" Kitty asked. "14," Azura said. "14?" Hilda, Satoni, and I asked. "What? You thought that I was at least 140,000 years old?" Azura asked. We all nodded. "That's hurtful. I'm not that old," Azura whined. "Jesus. So, you're a legendary Pokemon/ Human?" I asked. "Yes. As a Pokemon, my types are Dragon/Fighting," Azura said. "Cool," Satoni said. "So, now you all know my secret," Azura said. "What does this have to do with my Ocarina?" I asked. "That's my Ocarina," Azura said. "Oh. Do you want it back?" I asked. "Well, at first yes; but now you can keep it. I've seen how much potential you have. Besides, your destiny is intertwined with its own," Azura smiled. "Wow! Thanks, Azura!" I smiled. "Wait, Azura," Dialga's voice said. "Dialga?" I asked. "That's Dialga's voice?" Stephanie said. "Daddy?" Azura said. "Look on your belt," Dialga said. Another Ocarina! "Really?" Azura asked. "Yes. Take care on your journey with Bradley. I'll join you when the time comes," Dialga said proudly. "Have a safe trip," Palkia's voice said. "Mother. Father. Thank you," Azura smiled. The eerie presence disappeared. "Well, Azura. How about it? Want to travel with us?" I asked. "Are you serious? Of course!" Azura smiled. "Guys! The Contest's tomorrow!" Stephanie said. –Tomorrow- -Stephanie's P.O.V.- -Contest Hall- "Man, I'm so nervous." I held my beating heart. It was racing faster than a running Rapidash! "Take deep breaths. You're gonna be fine," Kitty said. "Hey!" Dawn's voice called. "Dawn!" I smiled. "Sis! It's so good to see you!" Hilda smiled and hugged Dawn. "I hate to cut the family reunion short, but Stephanie, it's your turn!" Bradley said. "Oops! Gotta go!" I said. I ran off to the stage. –Stage- "All right! Leafy, time to shine!" I called out my Chikorita. "Chiko!" Leafy cheered. "Razor Leaf!" I called. Sharp leaves circled around in the air. "Vine Whip!" Leafy slashed the leaves to bits, creating green confetti! "Now, the final move! Sweet Scent!" A sweet aroma filled the air around the green confetti. Leafy and I bowed. "That was an elegant performance!" one of the judges called. "Remarkably amazing!" another judge called. "So wonderfully executed! I'm glad I got to see this!" the last judge called. –Backstage- "That was awesome, Steph!" Kitty cheered, hugging me. "Yeah, I know. I got a little advice from a friend," I smiled. "You're welcome," Dawn nodded. "Hey! The results are in! Look!" Hilda called, pointing at the screen. My face appeared 4th on the screen next to Drew's and another guy's face. "I made it!" I smiled, hugging Leafy. "Chiko!" Leafy smiled. –Arena- "Our final match: The newbie; Stephanie Prescott, Vs, SkyHigh's very own Ferris Luther!" Lily announced. That guy! I'm facing him! "Well, well! Nice to meet you… NOT! Name's Ferris! Shouldn't you be at home with Daddy?" Ferris taunted. "Ok. That's just wrong," I shook my head, "Come on with the insults already! It's immature!" "Oh, really? Says the crybaby who didn't win her first ribbon!" Ferris laughed. That hurt; A LOT! "Shut up," I growled, "Bully." "Without further ado, Let's Get Busy!" Lily called. 5 minutes starting now! "Turtle, time to shine!" I called. Turtle came out! "Go, Tropius!" Ferris called. Tropius came out! "Tropius!" it called. "Bubble!" I called. A lot of bubbles sped at Tropius! It missed! "Tropius, Leaf Tornado!" Ferris called. A giant tornado of leaves crashed into Turtle! "Turtle!" I yelled. Turtle slowly stood up. Then, she started to glow! I gasped and said, "Turtle! She's… Evolving!" Her shell grew a little and her size doubled. Her tail also grew bigger! She evolved into Wartortle! "It seems that puny Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle. Yawn!" Ferris joked. "Maybe Bubble Blizzard can work now. Turtle, use Bubble Blizzard!" I called. Turtle fired some bubbles, trapping Tropius! Then, Turtle fired Ice Beam at the bubbles, freezing the bubbles solid and Tropius! "It worked!" "Time is halfway up!" Lily announced. "Tropius, use Leaf Blade!" Ferris called. Sharp leaves destroyed the ice around the trapped Tropius, freeing it! "Aw, man!" I called. "Leaf Storm!" Ferris called. More sharp leaves raced at Turtle! "Turtle, Aqua Jet!" I called out Turtle's new move. Turtle raced out the trap in a missile of water! "Yes! I got an idea! Turtle, mix it up! Ice Jet!" I called. Turtle froze itself and crashed into Tropius! Tropius fell to the ground! Tropius… fainted! I gasped! "No!" Ferris called. "I… did it? I did it!" I cheered. –Awards Ceremony- "Congratulations! Here's the proof that you won the SkyHigh Contest! The esteemed SkyHigh Ribbon!" Lily smiled, handing me a red and white ribbon with a brown medallion on it. "Thank you so much!" I smiled. I took the ribbon. "I did it! I got my first ribbon! The SkyHigh Ribbon!" I cheered, holding the SkyHigh Ribbon high. "Chiko!" Leafy cheered. "Wartortle!" Turtle cheered as well. –Backstage- I sighed and looked at the ribbon I just earned. "All that training paid off," Bradley smiled, sitting down next to me. "I know," I nodded. "From here on out, it's gonna get more intense. I'm gonna battle my old teacher soon, and he was tough. Wish me luck, Stephanie," Bradley told me. "Good luck, Bradley," I smiled. –The Next Day; Pokemon Center- -Bradley's P.O.V.- "Well, I'm gonna stay here for a few days. 3 or 4 tops," I thought. "Teacher will understand," I said. I went to the lobby and turned on the computer phone. "Hello? Oh! Bradley, what a surprise!" Lt. Surge said. "Hey, Teacher! I'm gonna be battling you soon! I just need to train a little! I promise I'll battle you in 3 or 4 days!" I told him. "I'll be waiting for you!" Lt. Surge said. "You got it!" I smiled. I hung up. "Well, time to train." –Training Field- "Oshy and Spyra, let's go!" My Dewott and Larvitar came out! "Spyra, Crunch! Oshy, Water Pledge!" Spyra crunched onto Oshy's hand and Oshy stomped the ground, causing underground water to shoot up and trap Spyra! Spyra fell down and got up slowly. Spyra started to glow! "Spyra? Is he… He's evolving!" Spyra's hands and feet shrunk into a shell and he grew a few inches. I checked the Pokedex. "Pupitar, the Shell Pokemon and the evolved form of Larvitar. Pupitar's hard shell protects it from powerful attacks. It also is very aggressive, so approach with extreme caution," Pokedex explained. "You learned Earthquake and Bulldoze along with Dark Pulse and Brick Break! Sweet!" I smiled. "Dewott!" Oshy smiled. "All right! Next up… Hey! Look!" I gasped. A small duck Pokemon landed on the ground in front of Spyra. "It's a Ducklett!" I smiled. Ducklett likes Spyra! "Ducklett!" she said. "Pupitar," Sypra said. I walked over to Ducklett and Spyra and knelt in front of them. "Hi, Ducklett. I'm Spyra's trainer, Bradley. Do you have a nickname?" I asked. "Duck!" Ducklett smiled. "Daphne? Hey, that's clever! You're a really smart Pokemon!" I smiled. "Ducklett!" Daphne smiled, flying onto my head. Daphne laughs with us. "Hey, Bradley! Where'd you go?!" Kitty called. "Out here!" I called. Kitty and SeaSprite the Prinplup rushed outside. "Hey! I see that you made a new friend!" Kitty smiled. "Her name is Daphne," I smiled, "She's a wild Pokemon." "Ducklett!" Daphne smiled. "Ok, Daphne! Want to battle Spyra?" I asked Daphne. "Ducklett!" Daphne nodded and smiled. "Awesome! Hey, Oshy! Let's give Daphne a chance!" I told Oshy. "Wott!" Oshy smiled and got out the way. "All right, then! Show me what you got, Daphne!" I told the wild Ducklett. Daphne fires air blades at Spyra and hitting it! "Air Slash? Cool!" Kitty smiled and sat on the bench. Daphne crashed into Spyra while surrounded in a blue aura! "Brave Bird?! Wow! Daphne's no joke!" I smiled, "Spyra, Dark Pulse!" Spyra shot a black beam at Daphne, knocking it down! Daphne regained her balance and shot fast bubbles at Spyra! "Bubblebeam! Yay!" Kitty giggled. Daphne then creates a huge tornado and flung it at Spyra! "Hurricane?!" Kitty and I yelled. "Spyra, Bulldoze!" I called. Spyra creates a small earthquake and causes the tornado to disappear! "Ducklett!" Daphne smiled. "I can't believe you know Hurricane!" I smiled. Daphne flew onto my shoulder. "Ducklett," Daphne smiled. "Ok. Deal! You would be a great addition to the team!" I smiled. I took out a friend ball. "All right! Go, Friend Ball!" I tossed the Friend Ball to Daphne and it bounced off her head lightly. The poke Ball opened and Daphne disappeared inside. The ball landed on the ground and shook once, twice, 3 times… CLICK! "Ha!" I smiled and picked up the Poke Ball, "That's what I'm talking about! I got a Ducklett!" I smiled. I held the Poke Ball high. "Pikachu!" Sparx cheered. "Pupitar!" Spyra cheered. "Dewott!" Oshy cheered. "Come out, Daphne!" I called out Daphne. "Duck!" Daphne smiled. "Welcome to the family, Daphne!" I smiled. "Ducklett!" Daphne cheered. -3 Days Of Training Later; Vermillion City- "Here we are! Vermillion City!" I smiled. My new Aipom, George, snatches my hat away again! "Hey! George! Come here, you little jokester!" I laughed, chasing after George, "Come back here with my hat!" "Aipom!" George laughed. "Ducklett!" Daphne called. Daphne flew into my arms. She was frightened by something. Kitty's Gallade, Blade, looks behind us. "Blade. Is there something bothering you?" Kitty asked Blade. "Prin!" SeaSprite told Kitty. "There's that Ducklett with our Mind Control Gauntlet! Get it!" a voice called. I turned to the voice. 8 guys and 8 girls surrounded us! "The Poke Haters Klan! Those thugs from Pewter Museum!" Hilda gasped. "Not these guys!" I groaned. Daphne shivered in fear in my arms. "It's ok, Daphne. I'll keep you safe," I told her. "Ducklett," Daphne whimpered. "What did you do to Daphne?!" I yelled. "Nothing! She spied on us while we were testing out the Gauntlet! Then, we spotted her and she used Hurricane and blew the Gauntlet out of our possession!" the leader said. "Did they hurt you, Daphne?" I asked her softly. Daphne nodded her head. "Well, of course! We beat her up! Then, some Trainer named Lavender used her Rotom to zap us! Your Ducklett got away right then! We've been chasing it ever since!" a girl snarled. "You attacked Daphne?!" I snarled. Whoa! Hold up! "Lavender? You met my sister?!" "Well, yeah! I'm right behind you!" Danny said. I turned to her. G-Zap, Danny's Rotom hovered around her as she hugs me. "So, that's your Ducklett?" Danny asked. "Yeah. Her name's Daphne," I said, "Can you hold on for a sec?" "Sure. Handle your business," Danny told me. I glared at the leader with such hatred. "I'll make you pay for what you've done," I told them. "Well, come on, then," the leader snarled. "Puncher's been waiting for a rematch! Puncher, let's go!" I called. "Dewey, come out and help Puncher!" Hilda called. "Bulbiar, help Puncher!" Satoni called. Our 3 Pokemon were ready for their rematch! "Good. Krookodile! Your victims are back!" the leader called. The Krookodile from the Pewter Museum came out! It cracked its knuckles and its neck, and so did Puncher! "This time, it'll be different!" I called, "Puncher, Mach Punch!" Puncher teleported behind Krookodile and Puncher punched the Krookodile square in the middle of its back! It staggers to the left. "Bulbiar, Power Whip!" Satoni yelled. Bulbiar shot a big vine at Krookodile and trips him! "Dewey, Ice Beam!" Hilda called. Dewey shot a white icy beam out of its mouth and froze Krookodile! "Focus Blast!" I yelled. "Energy Ball!" Satoni yelled. "Hydro Pump!" Hilda yelled. Dewey shot a huge water blast out of his mouth, while Bulbiar shot a green orb out of the bulb on its back, and Puncher shot a huge blue sphere at the frozen Krookodile! All 3 attacks crashed into the block of ice and broke it apart! Krookodile looks up and shook its head! "Huh?! Oh, so not fair!" I groaned. "I-I can't believe it!" Hilda gasped. "I-It didn't even faze him," Satoni said in shock. Our Pokemon had the same reactions we had. "I got this! Dragzard, let's go!" Azura called. A Charizard came out! "A Charizard!" I gasped. "Nice!" Satoni smiled. Dragzard roars and glares at Krookodile! "Dragzard, Blast Burn!" Dragzard roars and stomped the ground! The ground underneath us shot up volcanic magma and trapped Krookodile! "Yes!" I smiled. "Now's your chance! Use the Ocarina to enhance your Pokemon's strength!" Azura told me. "How do I do that?!" I asked. "Play a soulful tune!" Azura said. "Oh! I know!" I said. I took out my Ocarina and played a tune I knew from heart. Puncher was surrounded by a clear aura and cracked his fists! "Now, Ocarina Focus Blast!" Azura called. Puncher and Dragzard shot a giant Focus Blast and hit Krookodile! It knocked Krookodile out! Krookodile fell to the ground on his back and fainted! "Aipom!" George cheered. "Nice job, Puncher!" I called. "Monferno," Puncher sighed, lying on the ground. "Puncher? Are you ok?" I asked. "He's tired," Azura told me. "You were awesome, Puncher. Take a rest for now," I told Puncher. "Ducklett," Daphne said, landing on my shoulder. "No! You will pay for this, you ingrates! Garchomp, destroy them!" the leader roared angrily. A purple shark Pokemon came out, glaring at me! "Let me handle this, little brother," Lavender told me, standing in my way and holding an Ultra Ball, "Ok, Ferocity… Let's show them what you got!" A large red-winged dragon came out and roared and glared at Garchomp! "It's a Salemence! Wow!" Satoni gasped. "Ferocity, Hydro Pump!" Lavender called. Ferocity shot a large stream of water at Garchomp and knocked it back into the grunts! "Now, Dragon Claw!" Ferocity slashed the Garchomp into the air! "Let's finish this! Use Draco Meteor!" Ferocity rained massive meteors onto the Poke Haters Klan and blew them away! "We'll get you brats next time!" the leader yelled in the distance as they flew away. "Nice work, Ferocity. We showed those guys whose boss," Lavender told her Salemence, petting her Pokemon's head. "Salemence," Ferocity smiled, licking Lavender's face. "Rotom!" G-Zap called, circling around Lavender's head. "Thanks for the help, big sis. I really appreciate it," I smiled, hugging Lavender. "It's the least I can do, little bro," Danny smiled, "Oh… And, Mom wanted me to give you a little something for all your hard work. Here. It's called a Togepi, according to Prof. Oak. It's a really rare Pokemon, ya know… And, it's female." "Togepi!" Togepi smiled, looking at me. I held the small baby Pokemon in my arms and rocked it back and forth. "Hi there, Togepi. My name's Bradley. I'm gonna take good care of you… I promise," I told Togepi softly. "Togepi!" Togepi gurgled happily and smiled, her small rosy cheeks blushing. "Aww! That's too adorable!" Hilda squealed. "Yes, it is. This is one of life's wondrous mysteries, I'd say," Azura smiled. "I'll name you… Jubilee. Do you like it, Jubilee?" I asked Togepi. "Togepi!" Jubilee cheered, smiling with her cheeks blushing. "She loves it, Bradley," Lavender smiled, patting my shoulder. "Well, now! What's all the commotion about?!" a voice called. "Teacher! Hey, Teach… Good to see you!" I smiled, looking up. Lt. Surge walked up to me and smiled. "Who's this little one?" Lt. Surge asked me, looking at Jubilee. "This is my new addition to the team, Jubilee," I told him, "Say hi, Jubilee." "Togepi!" Jubilee smiled. "Hi there, Jubilee. So, are you ready for our epic Gym Battle?" Lt. Surge asked me. "Yes, I am," I said. –Gym; Later- "Hey, Jamie! Long time, no see!" I smiled. "Hey, Bradley! What's up?" Jamie smiled, hugging me and Jubilee. "Togepi," Jubilee smiled. "Do you mind holding onto Jubilee for me?" I asked. "Sure. Let me see her," Jamie smiled. I handed Jubilee over to Jamie. "Togepi!" Jubilee whined, reaching for me. "Don't worry, Jubilee… I'll be right back, ok?" I smiled, petting her head. She nodded and blew me a kiss. "This will be a 1-on-1 Gym Battle between the challenger Bradley Masters and the Gym Leader Lt. Surge! The battle will be over when 1 side's Pokemon are unable to battle! Also, there are no substitutions! Ready? Begin!" the ref called. "All right, then! Puncher, let's go!" I called. Puncher came out, cracking his fists and glaring at Lt. Surge. "So, you chose a Chimchar as your Pokemon from Prof. Oak. And, he evolved too. You must've trained like crazy with him," Lt. Surge said, holding a Pokeball with an orange lightning bolt on the red part of the ball, "Well; I've trained like crazy with this Pokemon! He's my most powerful soldier to use in battle! Raichu, let's go!" His Raichu came out and looks at Puncher. "Raichu, Volt Tackle!" "Puncher, Flame Wheel!" I called. Puncher and Raichu clashed with each other and they both slid back at the same time! "Focus Blast!" both of us yelled. Raichu and Puncher flung a blue sphere at each other and the 2 attacks canceled each other out! "Focus Punch!" Lt. Surge called. "Mach Punch!" I called. Both of them collided their fists with each other! "Your Raichu is really tough," I said. "So is your Monferno, Bradley," Lt. Surge told me. "But… I guess we can't prolong this battle anymore! Puncher, Super Mach Punch!" I called. Puncher's right fist glowed brightly and he knocked Raichu to the ground! "Now, Super Focus Blast!" Puncher held a giant blue sphere in his hands and he threw it down! Raichu fainted! "Raichu is unable to battle! Monferno is the winner! And, the victory goes to Bradley Masters of Pallet Town!" the ref called. "Yeah! We did it, Puncher!" I cheered. Puncher hops into my arms and hugged me. "Monferno!" Puncher cheered. "Aipom!" George cheered. "Pikachu!" Sparx cheered. "Togepi!" Jubilee cheered. –Outside Gym- "That was an amazing battle we had, my young student! As proof that you beat me, I give you the Thunder Badge!" Lt. Surge smiled, handing me a bolt-shaped badge. "Thanks so much for the battle, Teacher! All right, we got the Thunder Badge!" I called, holding the Thunder Badge high in the air. My Pokemon cheered with me as well. I put the Thunder Badge in my Badge Case. "Good work, Bradley. I'm impressed," Azura told me, "I knew I could trust you with one of my Ocarinas." "Thanks, Azura. I'd better tell Lavender and my family," I smiled. –Pokemon Center; That Night- "Hey, Mom! Check this out! I got my 3rd Gym Badge today! Look!" I smiled, showing her the Thunder Badge. "Good job, sweetie! I know that you can succeed in defeating all the Gym Leaders!" Mom smiled. "Hey, Mom… Where is the next Gym? Lt. Surge never told me where the next Gym was," I told her. "It's in Celadon City," Mom told me. "Thanks, Mom," I smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie. I love you, ya know. I got you something," Mom told me. "Wait, seriously? What is it, Mom?" I asked, smiling. "It's another Pokemon… But, she's special to the Kanto Region to acquire," Mom said, holding up a small black and red fox, "Her name is Zorua, the Illusion Fox Pokemon." "Zorua!" Zorua smiled. "This little one was given to us by a man named Prof. Elm. He said he can't wait to meet you in person," Mom told me, "He's waiting in Celadon City." "Cool! Can I have Zorua?" I asked. "I'm sending her over now, sweetie. She should be there in 3, 2… 1!" Mom said. A black and gold Pokeball appeared on the side of the monitor. I picked it up and tossed it out. Zorua came out and hops onto my lap. "I'll call you… Legion! Is that ok with you, Zorua?" I asked. "Zorua!" Legion cheered, happy with her new nickname. "Welcome to the family, Legion!" I smiled, "I gotta go, Mom. I'm gonna start training for my next Gym battle." "Ok, sweetie. I'll see you later," Mom told me. She hung up the phone and so did I. I let Legion and George run off to play. "All right, Puncher… Let's get training. Who knows what can happen next." "Monferno!" Puncher called. "Togepi!" Jubilee cheered. "Pikachu," Sparx said. "Ducklett!" Daphne called. –A Few Days Later; Saffron City- "Ok, so… Celadon City is the next place we need to go," Stephanie smiled. "Hey, take a look at that! It's a Charmander!" I called. A small lizard Pokemon with a red and orange flame on the tip of his tail was walking by us. He stopped and looked at me. "Charmander," he smiled and pulled my pants leg. "Hmm? What is it, buddy? You're hungry?" I asked Charmander. He nods and rubs his stomach. "Hey, Sparx… Grab a can of Pokemon food out of my bag for him." "Pikachu!" Sparx smiled and hopped into my backpack. He came out, holding a can of Pokemon food. I opened the can and gave it to Charmander. He happily ate the food and finished in a minute's time. "All better, Charmander?" I asked. "Charmander!" he cheered, hopping up and down. "Do you have a name, Charmander?" I asked him. He nods no. Then, he nudges my leg. "Bradley, Charmander wants to go with you!" Kitty told me. "Is that true, Charmander?" I asked him. He nods yes and hugs my leg. "Ok! Go, Poke Ball!" I called, tossing a Poke Ball and Charmander disappeared inside! The Poke Ball shook once, twice, 3 times, 4 times… Until, a small CLICK was heard! "Yes!" I picked up the Poke Ball and held it in the air. "I got a Charmander!" "Pikachu!" Sparx cheered. "Togepi!" Jubilee cheered. I called Charmander back out. "I got the perfect name for you… Eragon. How about it, Eragon?" Eragon smiled and hugs me. "You're welcome, buddy," I smiled. –Route 7; The Next Day- All of us walked down the route that led to Celadon City when a boy called to us. "Hey, you! Yeah, I'm talking to you!" he called. I turned and saw a white-haired boy calling to us. He hops out of a tree and lands in front of us. Eragon and Sparx looks at each other. "I want a battle! You and me!" "Are you sure about that?" I asked. "I just got the Rainbow Badge yesterday. I'm ready for a battle!" he smirked, holding up a rainbow-colored flower badge. "WHAT!? No way! I was on my way there!" I yelled. "Rookie, huh? This'll be too easy!" he laughed, "Drake, go get him!" A Pignite lands in front of me! "Whoa! Who are you?!" Hilda yelled. "My name is Kyle! I'm from the Unova Region!" he told us. "My name's Bradley and I'm from Pallet Town! I'm always ready for a battle! Daphne, let's go!" I called. My Ducklett came out and saluted me with her left wing and said, "Ducklett!" "A Ducklett? Are you serious right now?" Kyle groaned. "Daphne is not a pushover, ya know! Let's do this! Daphne, Hurricane!" I called. Daphne flew into the sky and furiously flapped her wings really fast, creating a twister! "Pignite, dodge it and use Heat Crash!" Kyle yelled. Pignite leaps out of the way and body slams Daphne into the ground while surrounded in fire! Daphne shook herself off and glared at Pignite! "Daphne, Brave Bird!" I yelled. "Pignite, Flare Blitz!" Kyle yelled. Both Pokemon crash into each other several times before creating a huge explosion on the last collision! Daphne shook the recoil damage off and looks up at me when she lands. Pignite fainted and lay on the ground with swirls in his eyes! Eragon and Sparx cheered for Daphne as she flew around my head. "Aww, man! That was weak! I had fun, though! Your Ducklett is no roasted duck, that's for sure!" Kyle smiled, "I hope we meet up again down the road!" He healed up his Pignite and Pignite got up and looked at Kyle. "It's all right, pal! You had fun, huh?" "Pignite!" Drake smiled. "Let's go find some more strong trainers, shall we?" Kyle smiled. "Pignite!" Drake smiled. "Bye!" Kyle smiled. He and Drake rushed off. "Bye, Kyle!" I called. "Charmander!" Eragon called, waving his hand. "Pikachu!" Sparx called. "Once we meet again, let's battle again!" I called. "Deal!" Kyle called. –Celadon City; The Next Day- "Here we are… Celadon City!" I smiled. "This place is so lively!" Azura gasped. "I agree!" Hilda smiled. "Togepi!" Jubilee gurgled happily, hopping out of my arms and running off. "Jubilee, where are you going?!" I yelled. "Come back, sweetie!" Kitty called. She and I rushed after Jubilee. "We'll be right back, guys!" I called to the others. A little later, we lost Jubilee! "Where'd she go?! Jubilee!" I called, looking around. "Togepi!" Jubilee screamed. "Jubilee?! Jubilee, I'm coming!" I yelled, "Daphne, give me a hand here!" I called out my Ducklett and she was flying in front of me. "Give me an eye in the sky and look for Jubilee!" "Ducklett!" Daphne nodded and flew off. "Kitorn, help her out!" Kitty called out her Taillow. Kitorn and Daphne flew off. "SeaSprite, Bibi… Help us out," I told them, "You guys, too!" -Writer's P.O.V. – Bradley and Kitty raced off.


End file.
